


Legion

by SnarknSarcasm



Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: F/M, HOLY WOW, Legion 2010, Michael (Legion) - Freeform, Need to get used to these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarknSarcasm/pseuds/SnarknSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and Kat, her brother, and her best friend are caught in the middle. But it's not just the life of the baby savior everyone has to worry about, but hers as well. Now with Kat thrown into the mix, her survival as well as the child's is more important than ever. Because without her, there is no future for the savior, and no future for us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharky

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9690351/1/Legion

Enjoy! And tell me how it is!

* * *

 

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! Quit freaking asking me!" Josh shouted, slamming a hand on the dashboard. I giggled.

"You know, you shouldn't take your frustrations out on Bessy, you'll upset her." He rolled his eyes, muttering, "I still can't believe you named your damn car Betsy."

"It's _Bessy_ , jackass!" I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Don't hit the driver!" He leaned out of my reach, hunching his shoulders. "Crazy woman."

I grinned and laid my head back on the seat, looking out the window at the barren wasteland. My brother Josh, my best friend Pic, and I were on our way to our parents house for the holidays. I had flown in about a week ago to my older brothers from New York, and we planned on spending some time with our parents. I hadn't seen them in a year, not by choice of course. I was in college studying to be a professional photographer, and I hardly had time to call. And I couldn't figure out the damn web cam on my laptop.

The snoring from the back seat made me smile. Pic was such a heavy sleeper. The world could end and she wouldn't know. I turned around in my seat and reached over to poked her face, snickering at the mumbling she was doing. Her blue and grey striped beanie was sideways on her head, and her cropped blonde hair was in tangles. She certainly was a sight to behold. I peeked over my shoulder and flicked Josh on the elbow, nodding toward Pic when he looked at me. He grinned, looking at his sleeping girlfriend as I sat back in my seat. He reached an arm back and began shaking her leg to wake her up. I was about to start up the "are we there yet?" conversation when I screamed at the figure standing in the middle of the road, appearing out of nowhere.

"Josh _watch it_!" Josh whipped his head back to the road and slammed on the brake. I could feel Pic hit the back of my seat as we were all lurched forward from the sudden stop.

"What gives?" Pic mumbled, leaning up between our seats. She stopped short when she caught sight of the person standing in front of the car. Josh and me where staring open mouthed at the person, and exchanged glances.

Pic found her voice and asked, "Who.. Who is that?" I shrugged and Josh shook his head, his shaggy black hair swaying from the movement. "I didn't even see him. I nearly hit him." The person hadn't even reacted.

 _This doesn't feel right._ I squinted against the sun at the figure. They were male, with a grey hoodie and dark jeans. The hood was up and I could barely make out the guys face, but he looked young. Maybe around fifteen. He was just standing there, staring at us with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Maybe he needs help?" Josh offered, looking from me to Pic.

"I'm gonna see if he needs help." Josh decided, unbuckling his seat belt and turning the car off. I grabbed his sleeve. "No Josh, don't. I don't like the feel I'm getting from this dude."

"I don't like it either." Pic said, clutching his arm.

"He could be hurt." Josh insisted. I shook my head. "If he was hurt he would be shouting or something, and he has yet to even move. Please, don't go out there."

"Yeah," Pic agreed, "What if he has a weapon. He could be some sort of psycho or mass murder or a retail salesmen." I lifted my eyebrow at her. "What? They're freaky."

Josh rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Then what should we do." I started to roll down my window a crack.

"Kat what the hell are you doing!?" Pic whispered frantically.

"Relax, I'm just gonna ask if something's wrong and if he is a psycho then Josh will take off before he can hurt us. Right?" I looked at Josh expectantly. He had this wide eyed look like he use to get when he was caught doing something he shouldn't by our dad. He gulped and nodded, then put his seat belt back on. I lifted up to speak through the opening to the stranger.

"Uh, hey, you lost or something?" The guy cocked his head at me. I tried again. "We could call someone for you, do you need help?" The dude smirked, and slowly started to walked toward my side. _Oh shit._

"Uh, Josh." I said shakily, rolling up the window. I could hear him fidgeting with the keys. The guy trailed a finger up along the hood of the car, and I noticed something wet glistening in a line from where he touched the car. _Blood._

" _Josh._ " I said again, firmer this time. The strange guy was now standing in front of my window, grinning now.

"Quit fucking around Josh!" Pic shouted at him, taking hold of my arm. The kid leaned in close to the window and said in a scary as hell voice, "I've been looking for you, Guardian."

Before I could fully process what he said the window shattered and he had a hold of me.

"Kat no!" Pic and Josh scrambled to get me. The lunatic was trying to pull me from the car! I felt arms around my waist pulling me back and heard Pic screaming at Josh to get the car started as I tried to beat off the kid. He hissed at me, literally _hissed_ at me, and bared his teeth. What made me scream bloody murder wasn't the way he was acting, although that did scare the shit out of me, it was the shark-like teeth he had in place of normal ones. His eyes turned pitch black and he tried biting my neck. I punched him in the face hard enough that he stumbled away and I threw myself back inside the car.

"Josh get us the fuck out of here!" Pic shrieked, holding onto me as I hyperventilating.

"Shitshitshit!" Josh chanted as he struggled to fit the key in the ignition. The freak with the teeth was back and clawing at my legs. I got up and tried to push him away as Pic tried to pry his hands off.

"Aha!" Josh shouted behind me and the car revved to life. I felt the car jerk forward and I was ripped away from the psycho. He let out an eerie wail and took of after us.

"Oh my god! Josh go faster!" I yelled, watching in horror as the stranger ran fast enough to swipe at the trunk of the car. Pic screamed and crouched down on the floor, covering her head. "Josh!"

"I know!" He increased the speed and we were flying. I didn't stop looking back even after I couldn't see the kid anymore.

"Josh." I said carefully, tearing my eyes from the rear window to look at him. He looked scared as hell, which frightened me more because it solidified what happened. There was no dismissing it as my mind playing tricks on me. It was real.

"Josh." I repeated, setting my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at me. "I think you can slow down, I don't see him anywhere." He nodded and slowed some. He glanced down at my hand.

"He hurt you." I looked at the long cuts from my forearm to my hand. They didn't look too deep, but they stung pretty good now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Pic sat up in the seat and wiped her eyes.

Sniffling she said, "I think there may be a first aid kit in the glove box." I nodded and opened it, pulling out the kit.

"Here, um, can you help with this?" I asked Pic, handing her the kit. She nodded and opened it.

"What the hell was that thing?" Josh whispered, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning his head to me. I nodded, now on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. Just don't stop." He nodded and patted my knee.

"Babe? You okay?" he asked Pic, looking at her in the rear view. She gave a weak smile as she bandaged my arm.

"I'm fine. Just freaked the fuck out. Did you see that guy's teeth?"

"He tried to bite my throat out, of course I did. And his eyes." I shuddered. "I'm so gonna have nightmares about that."

"We need to tell someone about this. Maybe he's a wanted criminal, being that crazy he has to be." Josh said determined. I closed my eyes.

"I don't remember seeing Jaws on the FBI's Most Wanted."

"Maybe he's an escaped lab rat from some secret government organization, like Area 51. I mean, you don't just see people like him everyday." Pic chimed in, finished with wrapping my arm. "That's the last of the gauze, so no one cut an artery till we get back to civilization." I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I still think we need to tell someone." Josh pressed. "Call someone, like the police. Tell them there's a crazy science experiment with jacked up teeth on the loose."

I pulled out my cellphone. "Uh, how about I leave that stuff out. Ya know, so they don't think I'm some high as fuck prank caller." I dialed 911 and listened to the rings.

" _We're sorry, but the number you have reached has temporarily been disconnected_."

"That's not something I wanna hear." I said as I looked at the phone.

"What? What is it?" Josh asked, flashing me an alarmed look. I put the phone on speaker.

"Temporarily disconnected? It's the fucking police they can't disconnect!" Pic shouted in disbelief.

"Try our parents." Josh offered. I dialed in our parents number and listened.

"Nothing. Not even a ring."

"Okay, now I'm starting to panic." Pic said, biting the sleeve of her jacket.

I threw my hands up. "What in the fuck is going on here? First Jaws, now this? What's next, the apocalypse?!"

Pic threw a hand over my mouth. "If you jinx us I swear I will end you."

"Both of you calm down." Josh scolded us. "Look, there's a sign for a diner about a mile up, we can get help there. Maybe someone knows something."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and read the sign as we drove past. _Paradise Falls? Why did my stomach just drop?_

_"I've been looking for you, Guardian."_

_Why did he call me that? It makes no sense._ I happened to look at the gas meter then. _Almost empty. What deity did we piss off to deserve this shit?_ "We need to get gas." I said out loud, pointing to the meter. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Great. Just one more thing to ruin this trip."

It wasn't long till we were pulling up to one of the pumps in front of the diner. The name of the place was on the roof as a big neon sign. There were trailers out in the back and looked like someone with kids lived here as well. There were already a few cars, but it was so damn quiet. Too quiet, like we were being watched.

"This...does not look promising." Pic spoke first as we all peered at the diner through the windows. I noticed a cop car and pointed it out. "Look, the cops are already here."

"L.A.P.D? All the way out here? This isn't even in their jurisdiction." Pic said doubtfully, looking around. Josh unbuckled his seat belt and made to unlock the door when the door of the diner burst open and a bunch of men carrying guns pointed at us ran out.

"What in the actual _fuck_?" I nearly shouted, slapping a hand over my eyes.

"Outta the car!" One of the men yelled at us, motioning with his shotgun. "I said out!"

"Okay, okay." Josh said in an attempt to calm them all down. He nodded to us to follow.

"Hands where we can see them." And older looking black man with some sort of hook demanded, but not as harshly. We all slowly exited the car with our hands up. I looked over the men in front of us. The man who shouted at us looked to be about in his late forties maybe, and the gentleman with the hook looked about the oldest of the group. There was another black guy, younger than the first two guys. The most intimidating man was also pointing a shotgun at us, with a military haircut. _If there is anyone in this ragtag group of dudes who killed a man, it's that guy._ The youngest looked close to my age, maybe younger. I did mention that they had guns pointed at us, right?

"Show us your teeth!"

 _Show you our what?_ "Uh," I dumbly asked, "What?"

"Show us you goddamn teeth!" The forty something year old shouted at us once again with a jab of his gun. Josh attempted to calm him down some. "Listen, we're not here to hurt anyone. We just- "

The man brought his gun straight up to Josh's face and said, "I won't ask you again." I got pissed instantly.

"Get your goddamn gun out of my brother's face, 'fore I come over this car and slap the fuck outta you! Understand?" I was glaring daggers at the older man till he dropped the gun down. I could hear Pic snickering. The oldest of the group, the man with the hook, decided to talk then.

"Alright, alright. Let's just calm down for a second." He put a hand on the first guys shoulder. "Let 'em go, Bob." The man, Bob, gave the older gentleman an incredulous look, but nodded to the rest of them to lower their guns. After each gun was no longer pointed at our heads did we relax some.

"So can we speak, or are you gonna flip out again?" Pic asked, crossing her arms. Bob rolled his eyes as the man with the hook spoke.

"Sorry there, folks. We normally don't behave like that, but after what we just went through you can never be to safe." That caught our attention.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"Some old bitch with knives for teeth came 'n climbed on the fucking ceiling. Tore a guy's throat out." The younger black guy explained.

"Holy shit." Pic whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. _Wait, shark teeth?_

"You said she had weird teeth?"

"The definition of weird teeth." Bob added.

I looked over at Josh. "Sounds just like our friend Jaws."

"Who?" The youngest of the guys asked.

"You people aren't the only one's who've had a rough day." I said as I held up my bandaged arm. They all stared wide eyed at it, except for military dude. _And the chances of him having killed a man increase._

"We were attacked maybe a hundred miles down the road by this guy with black eyes and shark-like teeth. Tried to tear my sister from the car and damn near ripped her arm off." Josh explained as I walked over to stand next to him.

"That's why we came here. We needed to let someone know what the hell happened." Pic said, adding in, "And we needed gas."

"Did you kill it?" military dude finally asked, breaking his silence.

I gapped at him. "It was just some kid, couldn't have been older than fifteen! Of course we didn't kill him!"

"We out ran him. Didn't stop till we saw this place." Josh intervened, taking hold of my shoulder. "Calm down." he whispered to me. I crossed my arms. _Stupid military jackass._ Said jackass gave me a hard look before staring out into the desert.

"We need to get back inside. Now." Everybody started to head back then. Josh, Pic, and I all gave each other clueless expressions and moved to get back in the car.

"You three, in here." The military guy called to us, standing near the entrance of the diner.

"But we need to get help- "Josh started but the guy cut him off.

"It's too dangerous to be out on the roads, you'll need to stay with us."

"But we need help." I said, getting impatient.

He gave me that hard look again and responded, "Trust me, by the time you get to the city it'll be too late." And with that he walked inside.

"Too late?" I repeated quietly.

Josh shrugged and said, "I think we stand a better chance with the guys with guns than out on the road." Pic agreed and I sighed but nodded along anyway. We all headed inside the diner. _Oh, boy, this is gonna suck._

When we entered the diner we saw there where more people there. A very pregnant women wearing a waitresses apron was standing off to the side near a not too festive Christmas tree. I heard sobbing and turned to see a family crouched on the ground. A mother and daughter, who was in her teens, were crying and holding who I assumed was the man who had his throat bitten out. He had it wrapped in some old towels and I suddenly felt bad that I had used the last of our gauze. The blood that was everywhere, even on the ceiling, made me cringe.

"Hey what were your names again?" Bob asked us once the door was locked.

"We didn't give 'em." I deadpanned.

He huffed and asked sarcastically, "Well, do you mind telling us?" Josh answered him.

"I'm Josh," He pointed to us in turn, "This is my girlfriend Picrica, and my sister Katherina. Or just Pic and Kat." Pic gave a two fingered salute. The guy with the hook gave the names of everyone in the diner.

"I'm Percy. You've, uh, already met Bob." I waved to Bob and he rolled his eyes. "That family there is Sandra and Howard, their daughter Audrey. Charlie's name of the waitress." The wife was preoccupied with her husband, but Audrey gave us a hey along with Charlie. _I will not point out that she has a guy's name, I will not._

"That's an interesting name."

_DAMN IT!_

She smirked and said, "I get that a lot."

"Me too!" Pic announced in awe. Percy cleared his throat.

"Moving on. This here is Bob's son Jeep." _Jeep? What's with the odd as hell names._ "That's Kyle, and the gentleman who ushered you all in here is Michael." Kyle nodded to us.

"Hey." Jeep greeted with a wave.

"Well now that introductions are over, can I ask why that man isn't in a fucking hospital?" Pic said, pointing to the dying Howard. Everybody got this ashen look on their face, except for Michael once again. _He's really freaking me out._

"We tried, but there was this huge cloud made of flies and we couldn't make it." Audrey spoke up tearfully when no one else would.

"A cloud made of flies? We didn't see that." Josh said, biting his lips.

"Ok.. So what-"

"Here." Micheal handed us each a gun, interrupting me. I stared at the sidearm that was thrust into my hand. _Oh fuck no._

"Um, what the hell?" I asked, looking at Michael like he lost his mind. _More than likely._

"You'll need it." he replied with a wink. _I'm gonna die. No, I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna die._

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Hey, uh, I never shot a gun before." Pic interjected, gingerly holding the weapon between two fingers. Josh immediately set her hands correctly on the gun.

"Lesson number one, _never_ hold it like that." I slapped my forehead. _We are all gonna die._ No sooner did I think that thought the lights went out. Most of the females, including myself, screamed.

"What the fuck _now_?!" Josh asked exasperated.

"Everybody stay calm!" Percy said. Once my eyes adjusted I could make out Kyle in the dark.

"Kay, we locked in here so what the fuck we doin' now?" he asked Michael.

Michael looked up to the ceiling. "The roof. We'll be able to see what's approaching from there." He headed towards the back. "I'll need anyone who can shoot up with me." I looked to Josh with a cocked eyebrow. "I can shoot."

His eyes widened. "Kat, no. I know what you're thinking. Don't." I jumped up and hurried to the back.

"Kat!"

I just about made it to the stairs when Michael caught me. "No, you stay here." he said calmly, which of course irritated the crap out of me.

"What, why? It's because I'm a chick, isn't it?" I accused with my hands on my hips, glaring up at him. _Damn him and his tallness._

He smirked and shook his head. "Because I need you to protect Charlie while I'm gone." I lifted my eyebrows and glanced at Charlie. _Must be his baby then. Damn. Wait, what?_ I shook the thoughts out and nodded sullenly.

"Whatever. Guess I'll be Terminator some other time." I told him with a defeated sigh.

I started to walk back but he stopped me, saying, "Oh, and one more thing. Try not to do anything reckless."

I lifted an eyebrow, but he just smiled and went up to the roof. _Reckless? Me? Noooo._

My eyes landed on Charlie and her swollen belly as I continued my trek back. _What makes him think I can protect her?_

"Good news!" I said with mock enthusiasm as I approached her. "I'm you're new best friend!"

"Huh?" Was her only response.

"Never mind, just try not to stress yourself out."

"Will do."

"Hey," Pic suddenly spoke, getting up from the booth she had been sitting in with Josh. "Do you guys hear an ice-cream truck?"

 

* * *

Wooooooo :D

 


	2. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Katherina. Miss me?" I froze at the voice, and I looked up at the familiar grey hoodie and black eyes. Oh, fuck. It was Jaws, back to terrorize me once more. "I won't let you escape this time Guardian." He gave a smile, but it looked more like a snarl, before he sank his teeth into my shoulder. I shrieked.

Pic, Josh, and I all peered through the blinds as the ice-cream truck jingle grew louder. "Please don't have shark teeth, please don't have shark teeth." I prayed. _Please, please, pleeease don't have shark_ _teeth._

"Audrey, honey, listen." Howard weakly spoke, the first time I had heard him speak. "It's the ice-cream man." The truck came to a stop in front of the diner. The clicking of guns being loaded was heard as we all readied ourselves for whatever came out of that truck. Too soon for my liking skinny arms shot out and gripped the top of the trucks doorway. An extremely skinny man followed. He started sniffing around, eyes darting all over.

"What's he doing?" Josh whispered. I shrugged and continued to watch. Suddenly the man's head snapped to the roof top. _Shit! What the hell are they doing?!_ The ice-cream man hissed, then I checked my eyesight because from my point of view it looked like his entire body was elongating. His legs and arms stretched, and his jaw seemed to unhinge and stretch as well, like a snake's. He let out a horrible screech and began galloping on all fours towards us. _HE'S GOT SHARK TEETH! HE'S GOT SHARK TEETH!_

"Oh shit!" Josh yelled, aiming his gun. Shots rang out as the creature came nearer, trying to get a hit. I could hear curses flying out from the men. Just when the monster jumped up towards the roof did a shot hit home. The thing dropped with a sickening crunch to the ground.

"Is- is that it?" Pic asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"There's more. I can feel it." As soon as the words left my mouth Jeep said, "Look! There are cars comin'."

 _There's a lot of cars coming, and probably more of those things._ I gulped, seeing the heads of the passengers shaking and spinning like they were in a blender. _I hate being right. I really do._

"No! Shoot them!" I heard one of the guys, sounded like Micheal, shout out from the roof. More guns fired off as the vehicles began to pull over and zombie like people slowly walked towards the diner.

"Everyone get ready!" I yelled, moving over to stand in front of Charlie. "Let's hope you're boyfriend knows what he's doing."

"What?" She gave me a look like I had spoken gibberish. The shattering of glass and close range guns going off caught our attention and we both turned to see some of the people outside had made it through the roof top defense and were trying to climb in. Josh was doing a pretty good job of clearing some of them away with his sidearm, but was grabbed and pulled towards the crowd. "Ah!"

"Josh!" Pic and I screamed in unison as I ran towards him, firing my own sidearm and completely forgetting the pregnant woman. "Get your fucking hands off him!" I shot through the arm of the woman who grabbed him and he broke away, shooting her in the face for good measure. Once he was freed I took stance near the entrance, shooting at anything that tried to get in. Pic yelped when a guy burst through the window she was near, firing off her weapon in a panic.

"Where is he?!" Jeep shouted, looking around frantically for whatever came through.

"Mom open your eyes!" Audrey pleaded to her mother, who had her eyes squeezed shut.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you have to open your eyes!" Whatever had managed to get inside grabbed Howard from his family. "Howard!" Sandra screamed, scrambling to save him. I saw Josh and Pic take off to help out of the corner of my eye.

I shopped firing to go help as well, but more of those things made it in and snatched my ankles before I even left the place I was kneeling at. "Ah!" I tried kicking them off, but they where stronger than they looked and ignored the strikes, dragging me towards the mob of psychotic freaks.

"Charlie!" I heard Jeep scream and managed to look up from the floor to see a man had gotten a hold of Charlie, probably from her trying to help the family, and was looking at her like he just one the lottery.

"There you are." he said in a strange voice, similar to that of Jaws.

"Ah!" I shreeked when one of the people dragging me away grabbed my injured arm and hoisted me up to the windows. I began punching and kicking frantically, knowing if I went out there with these things, I would be torn apart. I managed to smash a guy's face into the wall and made a dash towards the others once I was dropped.

"Help me!" Jeep yelled to me when I reached him and Charlie. I began prying the hands of the man off Charlie because I couldn't risk shooting so close to her.

"Let her go you bastard!" _Fuck it!_ I chose to use the gun, but a hand grabbed my throat and threw me backwards before I reached it. I slid to a stop on the floor and the attacker jumped on me, pinning my arms down. I struggled to throw him off.

"Hello, Katherina. Miss me?" I froze at the voice, and I looked up at the familiar grey hoody and black eyes. _Oh,_ **fuck** _._ It was Jaws, back to terrorize me once more. "I won't let you escape this time Guardian." He gave a smile, but it looked more like a snarl, before he sank his teeth into my shoulder. I shrieked.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I began to violently twist around, trying to stop him from chewing on my shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" I heard a rifle being shot behind me and Jaw's head exploded. Literally. I pushed the body of Jaws off me as the blood thirsty people began to run off. I weakly looked at Micheal as he saved Charlie and basically everyone else. Once all the people had gone I was picked up by Josh, who carried me to the counter and set me down.

"You ok?" he asked, concern written on his face. I nodded, but stopped at the searing pain it caused my shoulder. "Hold on." He left, probably looking for something to stop the bleeding. I watched as Micheal pulled Sandra from the windows as she hysterically cried for her husband.

"No, he's out there!" she frantically pleaded, obviously not believing her husband was dead. "He's alive! He's out there!"

"He's gone." Micheal told her sternly, gripping her arms. "He's gone." I saw the realization finally show on her face as she sank to the floor in sobs.

"Here, this should help." Josh came back, gently pressing a wad of napkins to my shoulder.

"Ah!" I yelped unintentionally. He winced. "Sorry, sorry."

"Pic?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm here." She replied drearily from the floor near the booths, her arm holding her gun resting on one bent knee. Her hat was stained with blood, who's I don't know. I breathed a sigh of relief that what was most likely the remainder of my family had survived. I glanced at Audrey and Sandra, and my heart sank. _Not all of us were as lucky._

"Are you ok?" Jeep asked Charlie, helping her up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She turned to me. "Thank you, too." She gave me a sympathetic look as I grimaced at the pain in my shoulder.

"No prob'. Sorry I couldn't do more."

"Sorry you had a chunk torn outta ya." Jeep said. I smirked. Micheal glared at me though and I shrunk back like a kicked puppy. He turned the look on Charlie. "I told you not to do anything brave." He sounded like a father giving the 'I'm disappointed in you.' speech, something I got frequently when I was a teenager.

"And _you_." He turned to me. "I thought I told you not to do anything reckless."

"I didn't do something reckless. I did something stupid bravely." I was being such a smart ass. And he was sooo not amused. "Besides, you told me to protect her." He clenched his jaw and I swear I saw a muscle jump.

"Another thing I apparently failed, huh?" He made to say something more, but was cut off by cheering.

"We got 'em runnin'!" Kyle announced cheerfully as he, Bob, and Percy ran in. They all stopped short at the sight of all our broken expressions and Sandra's sobbing. "What happened?"

"Someone needs to be on the roof." Micheal said, ignoring the question.

"I'll go!" Percy volunteered, heading back. Bob stopped him. "Hold on. You better start talkin'." he demanded Micheal.

Micheal let out a frustrated sigh through his nose. "Fine. Everyone, follow me." He stalked out toward the back. Everyone slowly followed suit.

"Can you walk?" Pic asked me, taking hold of my hand. "Yeah, I'm good." I gingerly slid from the counter, ignoring Josh's outstretched arms, and went to the back.

"The last time God lost faith in man, he sent a flood." Micheal began to tell us, leaning on the table that held the arsenal of different weapons. _Holy hell. Did he rob an armory?_ "This time he's sent what you see outside."

"Are you saying that this is the apocalypse?" Percy questioned, a look of dread in his expression.

"I'm saying this is an extermination. Those things outside are just vessels. They're possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

"Possessed by what?" Kyle asked. "Demons?"

"No," Micheal replied, looking around the room at us. His eyes landed on mine. "No, by angels." I could feel my eyes widen. His look was so serious, I almost believed what he was saying.

"No, no, now hold on son." Percy interjected. "I don't know what book you been readin', but in _my_ version, the angels are the good guys."

"The truth, I'm afraid, is never that simple."

"You expect us to believe that God is killing his children because he doesn't believe in us anymore?" I challenged. "I'm not all that religious, but that seems a little far fetched."

"I think it's zombies." Pic put in her own unique point of view. Everyone gave Josh a look.

He just shrugged and said, "It's Picrica. There is no logic to her. She is infinite."

Kyle shook his head and said, "Now I'm not a pastor, but I've never heard of no ice-cream man, or old lady eatin' raw meat jumpin' on the ceilin' with little baby teeth, so I don't know what the fuck you talkin' 'bout."

Jeep spoke up. "Hold on, how do you know so much about 'em?"

"Because until last night I was on their side." Now my eyebrows were lost up in my bangs, I could tell.

"So you're saying-"

_Wait. Angels, his name is Micheal. Oh god._

"You're Micheal." I finished. Everyone gave me a strange look.

"He said that, remember? Before shit hit the fan?" Pic said. I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean he's _the_ Micheal. Archangel Micheal." Her mouth dropped open at the connection.

"Yeah, and yesterday I was fucking Santa Clause." Bob shot down. "No, this is crazy, right? I mean, I don't even believe in God." _Leave it to Bob to ruin an awe inspiring moment._

"That's just fine, Bob, he doesn't believe in you either. He doesn't believe in any of this anymore." He sounded almost depressed.

"I _knew_ this day was coming I just didn't think I'd be around to see it." Percy mumbled dejectedly. Bob wasn't giving up.

"Come on, Percy, what are we even talking about this for? Angels, and possessed people. It's not real! It's not-"

"Have you looked outside Bob? I mean those people aren't exactly our regular customers!"

"Wait, so are you here to protect us?" Audrey asked from her mother's side.

"No, not you." He pointed at Charlie. "Her." She instantly got an alarmed look as all eyes turned to her.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has of surviving." _That must have been why he wanted me to look after her. She's the mother of the guy who's gonna save us all. Like, the Messiah, or something._ She began to laugh nervously. I probably would have as well if I were told my baby was going to save the world from an angry god. She stopped laughing when Micheal didn't change his cold expression.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. This can't be happening. I mean, I'm nobody. I'm just a waitress. I don't even own a car!"

"None of that matters anymore. Either your child lives or mankind dies."

"Oh god." Josh whispered, leaning his head on Pic's shoulder.

"So we're suppose to hold those things off till the baby gets here?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"That's it." Micheal confirmed.

"I'm only eight months pregnant." Charlie muttered.

"This can't be happenin', man." Kyle said, turning around.

"How are we suppose to survive here for a month?" Sandra barely mumbled, still grieving.

"We won't have to."

Charlie closed her eyes like she was given the worst news ever. "It's coming soon, isn't it."

"Yes." He looked around the room. "Listen. I simply don't care what you people believe. And those things outside they don't care either, they just want the child dead." He pointed with a gun to Charlie's stomach. "Now this first attack was a test of our strength, the next will be a test of our weakness. Now we can sit here and discuss it, or you can try and help me. But believe me, something much worse is on the way." There was a silent agreement, even from Bob, that we would do whatever it takes to make sure that baby was born. The whole "Guardian" thing was bugging me though.

"Micheal." I decided to voice my concerns. "Why did one of those things call me Guardian?" Micheal gave me one of his hard looks again.

"Who called you that?" Pic asked.

"When we got attacked by Jaws, he called me it. And he was here again and he said it."

"That thing that had you pinned? That was him?"

"Yeah."

"His name is Raphael." Micheal said.

"Uh, the _angel_ Raphael?" Josh questioned, putting a hand on my good shoulder. Micheal nodded.

"He's been sent to kill the guardian of the child. You." It was now my turn to be stared at.

If my eyes widened anymore they would pop out, I just knew it. "Uh, I don't think so. Protecting that kid is your job, I'm just here for back up."

"You don't have a choice, Katherina. Once the child is born, you will protect him with your life. It is your destiny."

I threw my hands up, ignoring the sharp sting in my shoulder. "Screw destiny! What in the fuck makes you think I can protect him? Or anyone else for that matter? You saw what happened to Charlie! I was gone less then ten seconds and she was nearly killed. Jeep had to save her because of me."

"I've seen it." He said with certainty that I didn't feel. "Many times I've seen it." I couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Let's go back to the guy trying to kill my sister." Josh interrupted. "Now I remember you blowing his brains across the room. So is he gone, or are we gonna see more of that prick?"

"He will return, but the chances of him possessing someone to do so are unlikely. He knows that I'm here. He won't be making the same mistakes twice."

"So that means?..." Pic trailed off. The look Micheal gave me as he answered chilled me to my bones. "It means that when the time comes for you to run, hope he doesn't catch you."

I took a shaky breath as he gathered some weapons from the table. "Now, if you all don't mind, I would like to prepare for the upcoming attack so we aren't all killed in one blow." He turned and walked out, leaving us to digest this horrifying information. I looked at Charlie, who gave me an expression of anger mixed with confusion and sadness. My own look probably wasn't far off from that. _What am I-_ **we** _gonna do?_

"Let's take a look at that shoulder of yours." Josh said, setting out the few medical supplies he got from Bob near the restroom's sink. I glanced down at my shoulder. The wound was partly obscured by my purple jacket, and the blood had dried, staining the fabric an almost black. I gingerly tugged it off and threw it to the side. I pulled down the straps of my black tank top and bra gently, wincing when my nails brushed against the punctures. It really looked like a shark had bitten me. The teeth marks were inhuman and he had bitten me several times, judging from the marks crisscrossing each other. _The next time I see that bastard I'll be the one to blow his head off. You hear me, Raphael!? I'll turn you into mince meat!_

I took a look at myself in the mirror. My waist length black hair was speckled with blood, as well as my ivory colored skin. _I wish I wasn't so pale. It makes everything seem darker, like blood for example._ While everything else about me seemed torn up, my blue eyes seemed to have a light all there own. They sparkled with the past adrenaline and excitement. I had gotten my eyes from my father, and my brother's green eyes came from our mother. I use to get so angry because when we were little his eyes were a really light shade of green, it looked almost blue, and people would mistake us for each other. He was only a year older than me. As he got older they got darker, prettier. Mine stayed their baby blue color. _I wish we could go back to those days. When everything was still innocent, and we still had a god who loved us._ "Ok, this might sting a little." I barely registered what Josh said before my shoulder was set on fire.

"Mother _fucker_!" I yanked away. "The fuck dude!?"

"I said it would sting!" he shouted back at me, blocking his face with his arms. "Now calm down and let me clean it so it doesn't get infected." I relaxed some, then tensed back up when he brought it close to me.

" _Kat._ " he warned. I rolled my eyes and shut them bracing myself. I hissed as he wiped at the blood, my nails digging into my palms. When he finished I could see the marks more clearly, not that it lessened the sight of it marring my flesh. He put antiseptic on it and began wrapping it in toilet paper. I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at him.

"What? We don't have anything else!" I smirked. "So... Guardian huh?"

"Apparently."

He sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I...don't know. According to Archangel Rambo I can't drop it, it's 'destiny' or whatever."

"You think you can do it?"

"Nope."

"Well, I do." I looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're my sister. I believe you can do anything. I know this isn't your choice, but as much as I wish it was someone else's problem, there really isn't anyone out there strong enough in my opinion to do this. I'm glad it's you, but I hate it as well."

"Thanks. Sometimes I wish I had your confidence." He hugged me. "And I wish I had your bravery. Guess we'll just have to stick together to even it out."

"Can I get in on this or is it just an immediate family thing?" Pic poked her head in. We nodded in unison and I pulled her in. "You are immediate family." We stood there hugging for a moment, just enjoying the time we had together. _If I am a guardian, then_ **I'll** _choose who I protect._ I squeezed them both tighter.

_I choose my family._

 


	3. Love, Faith, and Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think Micheal likes you."  
> "Ah, fuck!" I nearly nailed my thumb to the wood. "C-Come again?" I asked, sucking the cut.  
> "Me thinks angel boy has the feels for you." she repeated in her "I'm not going to say it again so I'll be weird about it" Pic language. "What gives you that very wrong impression?"  
> "You don't notice it, but he watches you. When you walk, when you talk. Like he want's to say something but doesn't know how."  
> "How do you know all that?”  
> "I know, because it's how Josh use to look at me. Before we started dating."

Micheal had us board up all the windows and doors, making sure to keep the outside outside and the inside inside. Helping Josh barricade the back room door, I kept thinking back to the last time we were all together, our little family. It was the fourth of July, and the only worries I remember having was whether or not my then boyfriend Cooper was going to propose, and if I was going to die of heat stroke. He never did, but sometimes I wished he had. Just so I knew I wasn't completely alone when I came home at night. _I wonder if he survived all this?_

"Kat?" Josh's voice broke through my thoughts. "Huh, yeah?"

He pointed behind him. "I think we're done in here. Lets find something to eat then nail some boards."

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked out to the main room, seeing Bob at the stove as I took a seat next to Sandra, who still appeared to be a mess of quiet sobbing. I really felt for her. She may have been snobbish, but she sure did love her husband. _I can only imagine how Audrey's taking it._ Behind me I could hear Pic trying (in vain) to get Micheal to smile with her jokes. I didn't have to turn around to know she was getting frustrated with his cold military attitude. Steaks were soon pushed in front of us.

"On the house." Bob stated.

"Thank you." Sandra thanked quietly, though she didn't touch it. Josh took no time in digging in, but I just stared at mine, thinking how it looked similar to what my shoulder looked like earlier. I pushed it back, suddenly feeling sick.

"You two hungry?" Sandra shook her head. "No."

"I don't think I could keep it down." I answered, propping my head on my good arm.

"Hell, just 'cause it's the end of the world doesn't mean you gotta starve. I'm just happy we still have the gas on." He set some beers out for us. "You really should drink something." He gave me a sympathetic look. I nodded my consent, opening and taking a sip.

Sandra drank hers, then said, "I never really cared much for beer. Howard was the beer drinker in the family." She then proceeded to cry. Josh stopped his snacking to give an awkward look to me and Bob, then went back to eating. I got up and went over to help Pic, or at least distract her so she didn't hit Micheal over the head with the hammer in her hand from lack of laughing on his part.

"Pic, come help me over near the TV." I said, taking her arm. "Fine. At least you appreciate my comedic humor, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" I could have sworn I heard a small, barely audible chuckle come from the Archangel. _Wishful thinking, much?_ We nailed in boards for maybe an hour in silence before she spoke again.

"I think Micheal likes you."

"Ah, fuck!" I nearly nailed my thumb to the wood. "C-Come again?" I asked, sucking the cut.

"Me thinks angel boy has the _feels_ for you." she repeated in her "I'm not going to say it again so I'll be weird about it" Pic language. "What gives you that _very_ wrong impression?"

"You don't notice it, but he watches you. When you walk, when you talk. Like he want's to say something but doesn't know how."

"How do you know all that?”

"I know, because it's how Josh use to look at me. Before we started dating."

I glanced over at Josh. It was true. Before he grew the nerve to actually ask her out, he would stare. It was sweet, and a little creepy. He use to get all flustered when she came over on weekends while we were all in high school, always tripping over himself and stumbling his words on the rare occasions he _did_ talk to her (or tried to). Then he finally asked her out, mostly because of a little white lie I told him to get the ball rolling (she was moving to Alaska to become a nun). I then looked over at Micheal, who was the complete opposite. Micheal did not trip over himself when he spoke, he didn't give me longing stares; in fact he was inspecting a piece of ply wood at the moment. He was the epitome of cool. Cold even. I scrunched up my nose.

"I just think your definition of liking someone is different from mine."

She gave an incredulous look. "Okay, then let me ask you this. When was the last time you got laid?"

I dropped the box of nails I had been holding to the floor with a shrill clanging, causing several of the diner's inhabitants to look at us, including the subject of our quiet conversation. "What? Never seen someone drop something before?" I asked them all. They all went back to whatever they were doing, though I could see Josh shaking with laughter. I threw a nail at him.

"That has nothing to do with this, _Pamela_." I sneered. She narrowed her eyes at the use of her real name. "And in case you've forgotten, _he's a fucking angel_!" I whisper angrily. "People don't just sleep with holy beings like it's a one night stand."

She glared as she held up her hand, ticking off examples as she spoke, "The Virgin Mary, had God's son. Nephilim, half-angel children. Demi-Gods, half-god children. James Franco, and that crazy homeless guy across from my work..."

"Crazy Joe? What holy being did he sleep with?"

"No one. I just included him cause he's awesome."

"And James Franco?..."

"He is the smex god."

"Ah."

She sighed. "My point is, many people have slept, or kinda not really slept, with something supernatural and crazy cool shit came from it." She gripped my chin and pointed it in his direction. "He's interested, I know it. And you need to let go of your stupid insecurities and accept it." She let go. "And besides, you're destined to protect our new savior. So technically, you're kinda holy too if ya think about it."

I paled. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Welcome. Now just think of what I'm about to do as payment for bringing me and Josh together."

"Huh?"

"Hey Micheal! Kat needs your help!" She then sprinted out of sight.

"Picrica!"

"You'll thank me later!"

I didn't have time to take off after her or hid under a rock because Micheal was soon standing in front of me, waiting. I blushed like mad and quickly thought up something he could do.

"Uh. Could you nail this up top there?" I pointed well up over my head at the top of the window I was working on. "I can't reach it."

He gave me that look of his and nodded, lifting the board up over me and nailed it with a few quick taps of the hammer, not bothering to wait till I moved out of the way. So basically I was stuck between him and the damn wall, feeling like my face was lit on fire. _I'm gonna kill her._ I thought, inching my way out.

"Anything else?" he asked when I moved out from under him. I shook my head no and speed walked to the back. Jeep was there, getting more boards.

"Hey." I greeted when I walked in.

"Hey." He said back, nodding his head. I grabbed a few boards and helped him take them out, comfortable with the quiet he brought. Though, all I could really think about was what Pic had said, and about this whole guardian business.

"So how ya holdin' up?" Jeep asked after a moment of two. I knew he was referring to my newfound destiny.

"Uh, about as good as anyone in a position they don't want to be in."

He gave a sad smile. "Heh. You sound like Charlie."

"Huh. If it's alright for me asking, how did she end up in her position anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "S'fine I guess. Just met the wrong guy I guess."

"Oh. And, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You seem like you care a lot about her..."

A deep, long sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Do anything for her."

"She know that?" He looked me in the eye, and I could see the answer for myself. I patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there buddy."

Micheal came in at that moment, making me go bright red again. Only this time Jeep caught sight of it and smirked. I headed back out to find something else to do, but stopped when heard Jeep ask Micheal a question I was also curious about.

"So what did you do? You know, before you came here."

"I was a soldier. I was a general in His army."

"What changed? Why'd you leave?"

"I was given an order I didn't believe in. He lost faith. I didn't."

"Well how come you still have faith? I mean, seems like everything I have faith in causes me nothing but trouble."

"Heh. When God chose your kind as the object of his love, I was the first in all Heaven to bow down before you. My love, my hope for mankind was no less than His. But I have watched you trample that gift." I was now leaning in the door frame, listening intently as he answered Jeep.

"I've watched you kill each other over race and greed, wage war over dust and rubble and words in old books. And yet, in the midst of all this darkness, I see some who will not be bowed. I see some people who will not give up, even when they know all hope is lost. Some people, who realize being lost is so close to being found. I see you, Jeep. Fifteen years old, your mother leaves you and your father withdraws from the world. And you spend the next five years of your young life helping him find his way home. You love a woman who has a child of another and you love her without a thought of yourself, even thought you know she'll never love you the way you love her. You, Jeep, you are the reason I still have faith."

When he finished, I was at a loss for words. And I could tell Jeep was too. "It's almost time for the next shift." Micheal turned around, looked me over briefly, and walked out.

"Did you mean that?" I asked his retreating form. He stopped and turned to look me dead in the eye.

"Every word." He gave a small smile and continued on.

 


	4. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time I had set foot up here, and I could now see the advantages it brought. I could see for miles, on all sides. There was an eery, yet calming feel to the air. It allowed me to organize my thoughts. Though I had a hunch it wouldn't last. Just like before, I felt like at any moment the short peace I found would be shattered. It made me tense just thinking about it. About all that happened. And once again I found myself asking if my parents were still alive. They have to be. They just have to. There is no way they could be gone, it's just impossible to think about.

Things seemed to be winding down in the diner finally, but everyone was still on edge. There was an ominous feeling in the air, like at any moment the calm would be shattered and we would have to fight for our lives. Again. Josh was laying on the floor near the booth I was using as a makeshift bed with Pic by his side. None of us could sleep, so we settled for quiet conversation instead.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are okay?" I asked, laying on my stomach to look at him. He was quiet for some time, then said,

"I don't know what to think. Half of me wants desperately to believe that they made it out alive, that their safe and looking for us. But there's this other half that doesn't think so."

He gave a long sigh. I closed my eyes and willed away the image of our parents being killed by angel possessed zombies. I heard Pic shift. "Maybe they did. I mean your mom is definitely not someone you want to mess with, and your dad was a Marine, so it's highly probable that they _are_ safe."

"Yeah," I agreed, though my heart plummeted anyway. "Yeah, they're okay."

A long stretch of silence came then, neither one of us willing to break it. I think we were all caught up in our own thoughts. I couldn't shake this empty feeling I had in my chest. Like a hole had started to form in my heart the very moment we arrived here, and it had just been growing and growing to the point that it was consuming me. It was just such a _lonely_ feeling. If there was some way to know that our family was safe, maybe the knowledge would stop this hollow feeling in my chest. But there was no way to know. So the hole grew bigger.

Soft sniffling caught my attention so I turned to look down at the two. Pic was crying silently, her face turned away. I reached down to grasp her hand as Josh pulled her tight to him, hugging her.

"I'm sorry, " she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Everything just sort of hit me, ya know?"

Josh kissed the top of her beanie-less blonde head, murmuring, "It's alright. It's all going to be ok."

She sat up and gave him a hard look. "How is this going to end up okay?" He was at a loss for words, so I intervened.

"Hey." I said, catching her arm and making her look at me. "We're going to get through this. Know how I know?" She shook her head. "Because we're strong. Because we have each other and despite everything life has ever thrown our way we've managed to stay together and survive." I slid down beside her, taking her hand and Josh's. "If we can survive the hell hole called life, then we can sure as fuck survive the end of it."

Josh chuckled. "This is why you were named most likely to become a motivational speaker in high school." He pulled us down to lay on the floor side by side, staring at the blood smeared ceiling.

Awkward silence ensued.

"I'm not even going to ask how and why there's blood on the fucking ceiling." Pic stated.

"I think that was from their ceiling granny."

"Again, don't care how and why."

Off near the radio Sandra and Audrey were sleeping, till Sandra began to stir. I watched her get up slowly and head towards the back. _Must need to use the bathroom._ I thought and stared up at the blood soaked ceiling once more. Though, it was kinda hard to focus because there was this muffled voice coming from from the back. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, I bet Micheal and Bob are getting into it." I said aloud as the muffled sounds became louder.

"What? Bob is in the kitchen.." Josh replied as the muffled yelling became clearer. It wasn't two people, it was one, and it was frantic. It was also familiar. _Oh fuck._ Before Pic and Josh could comprehend that I was no longer on the floor I was up and racing towards the back as fast as possible. In my run I could hear the others start to panic as the realization of what was happening dawned on all of us at the same time. I had just made it to the door of the office as Kyle shouted out at Sandra, who had cleared away the desk and objects blocking the door, and was now making a mad dash outside to someone I had seriously thought was dead not but three minutes ago. Howard, the poor man, was no longer in the hands of the possessed but now hanging upside down on a crudely made cross. The worst part was that he was covered in throbbing blisters bigger than my fist and was clearly in terrible pain. The sight made me gag as I listened to Audrey screaming at her mother, as well as Sandra's shouts that he was alive mixed with Howard's pained pleas. I was so shocked I barely registered Percy running out after her.

"Wait, Percy! Wait!" I tried to grab him but was yanked back by Josh. "Don't go out there!" He yelled at me, holding me in a vise like grip. As the others quickly filled the room I watched in horror as Howard's blisters started to throb faster and his body expanded beyond normal capacity.

"No! Don't!" Percy screamed as he grabbed Sandra and flung her around just as Howard exploded and sprayed a foul smelling liquid all around, taking the blow to his back. They both stumbled in, Sandra falling to the floor in sobs near her daughter. My eyes, though, were glued to Percy and the vacant expression he wore. Charlie nervously asked, "Percy?". He swayed, and fell forward to the floor with a heartbreaking thud. The liquid, which I now realized was some sort of acid, had burned it's way through Percy's back down to his spine, killing him. His spine was clearly visible, the sight ripping a pained scream from me as Charlie broke down, along with Bob and just about everyone else in the diner.

The next few hours that passed were a blur. We had taken Percy's body to the freezer and covered it with a sheet. Bob and Jeep were there with him, mourning the loss of their friend. Sandra was now tied up to a chair near the old jukebox, a sullen expression on her face as her daughter was getting something to make sure she was calm. I was seated at the bar, not really paying any attention. I kept replaying Percy's death in my mind as I chewed on my thumb nail. A nervous tic I had since I was small. No one spoke. I guess it was because we were all to numb at the moment to voice the raging thoughts in our heads. Pic had a nervous breakdown and was being rocked in Josh's arms. Even he was finding it hard to keep it together. Charlie was angry, understandably; as was Micheal, though he didn't say anything. He did give me a hard look again, though it seemed more worried. I just shrugged it off. I was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. I listened as Audrey came in and sat down in front of her mother, handing her some pills.

"Here, um, mom. If you take one of these your gonna feel better, ok?" She said. Sandra nodded slightly and opened her mouth as Audrey placed a pill in her mouth and gave her a drink of water. After she swallowed Sandra looked at her daughter and said in a voice full of hate, "This is your fault."

My head snapped up so fast I nearly got whiplash. _What?_

Audrey voiced my thought. "What?"

"We were only moving because of you." Sandra continued. "We sacrificed everything, for _you_."

"No, you wanted to go, you said that you wanted to." Audrey counter, disbelief written on her face.

"I loved my house!" Sandra sobbed, ignoring her daughter. "I loved my life and you ruined it. You ruined everything! Everything!"

A resonating smack was heard as soon as she finished her accusations, her head snapping to the side. My hand stung and my hair was blown back from the sudden burst of speed I found to jump out of my seat and slap her as hard as possible. She gave me an astonished look along with Audrey and Kyle who was about to intervene.

"How dare you." I said lowly. "How _dare_ you accuse your own daughter for what's happened! What kind of self righteous bitch do you think you are to tell your own flesh and blood that it's because of her that your lives have turned to shit! Are you fucking kidding me?" I grabbed a hold of the back of the chair and leaned it back so Sandra had no choice but to look me in the eye. "You are disgusting. You are a sorry, lonely, vile piece of trash who not only got two men killed today but was also too cowardly to face the blame and instead thrust it on someone you should love. Audrey is twice the woman you will ever be and if you have any shred of dignity left you will apologize to her and appreciate the fact that she somehow still loves you, and that I haven't dragged you outta here by your fucking hair! Now mark my words, if I ever hear you speaking like that to Audrey or anyone else in this diner again, not even Micheal can stop me from hauling your ass off the fucking roof and letting whatever's waiting outside finish you off! Understand?!" She nodded quickly. I let go of the chair and it clattered back to it upright position. Sandra actually seemed shell shocked from my violent outburst, but I couldn't give a flying fuck. "I'm going up to the roof." I announced after a few seconds pause. I saw Audrey move her head in a nod, still staring at me. As I stalked off to grab my gun I heard Kyle quietly say to Audrey "Come on, help me find a station that actually works."

I opened the hatch to the roof and climbed up, eager to distance myself from the others. Everyone that was left was down in the diner either mourning still or screwing with the radio trying to get a signal I was starting to doubt even existed. I was still pretty livid, so I started to pace around, taking in the view. It was the first time I had set foot up here, and I could now see the advantages it brought. I could see for miles, on all sides. There was an eery, yet calming feel to the air. It allowed me to organize my thoughts. Though I had a hunch it wouldn't last. Just like before, I felt like at any moment the short peace I found would be shattered. It made me tense just thinking about it. About all that happened. And once again I found myself asking if my parents were still alive. _They have to be. They just have to. There is no way they could be gone, it's just impossible to think about._ It was true. Even thought the logical side of me was screaming to accept the inevitable, I still had this feeling that they _did_ make it. That Dad had somehow managed to use his old marine skills to get them out alive. That Mom had his back the whole way and was taking care of him, like she always did. Those thoughts were nice ones. Those I wanted to keep thinking.

As I was pacing I didn't hear the hatch open till a deep male voice brought me back. "Penny for your thoughts?" Micheal asked. I turned and shrugged my shoulders. I noticed he was carrying his guns still (like he would ever leave them behind) and some supplies to clean them with.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk much." He nodded and walked over to me, sitting down and gesturing to the spot next to him. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _I'll give him this, he sure is persistent._ I sat down and watched as he started cleaning one of the hand guns. As I watched him a question came to mind.

"Hey, Micheal?" He looked up expectantly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but if you're an angel, where- "

"Are my wings?" He finished. I gulped and nodded dumbly. He smiled, a genuine smile, one that made me feel very giddy all of a sudden. _Reign in your hormones or I will cause a stroke and kill you myself!_ the rational part of my mind screamed at me. I tried to focus on what he was saying. "I cut them off." He said after a moment.

I gulped, "You, um, cut them off? Like _cut_ cut them off?" He nodded, a serious look on his face. "Why?"

He looked away, out at the desert, then said lowly, "It- it was a small sacrifice in order to do what I set out to do. As long as I had them, I was still connected to Him, and that connection had to be severed if I was to find and protect the child." He finished with a huff and went back to cleaning his weapons. As he did so, I took my time studying him. There was no denying he was handsome. extremely so. And how I managed to miss them was a mystery, but I finally noticed the intricate tattoos he had hidden under his clothing. They were like symbols, or a strange language. I wanted to run my fingers over them, but thought better of it. I also wanted to ask about them, but could tell that just asking about his wings put him in a sad place, even if he hid it, so I let that drop as well. Instead I continued to look him over, whether he was conscious of this or not I did not know. I quietly got up and walked behind him, not missing the pause he took or the subtle tensing of his shoulders as I did so. Something caught my eye though, and it was not his tattoos. It was the long streaks of blood down his back on either side that caught my attention. Sure, everyone was covered with blood, their own or not. But his was particular, and from the information he shared with me I could only assume it was from his wings.

"Micheal, your bleeding. Bad." I said shakily, my hands hovering over the dark streaks but not daring to touch. He lifted his arm up over to feel it when he let out a barely audible gasp at the movement. I steeled myself and grasped his arm, pulling him up.

"You need to have those looked at, now." I said forcefully. He was already trying to brush it off like I knew he would.

"No, I don't. I-"

"Look, _Angel-Boy_ , I don't care what you think you need to do. Your not going to be any help injured so shut it and let me help you. Or do you want to bleed out on the roof?" I interrupted, dragging him towards and down the hatch, not caring about his response. I could hear him let out an irritated sigh as I set him down in the office, leaving to gather whatever supplies I could find, including a bucket of water to wash the blood away. I grabbed a needle and thread for stitches as well because there was no way he was not going to need them. There was too much blood. I returned to the office and shut the door, needing peace and quiet in order to do what was needed. I was pleased to see that Micheal had not moved, though he still looked irritated. I smirked nonetheless.

"Okay," I sighed, "Take off the shirt and turn around." He stood and slowly removed the shirt, a little too slowly if I was honest. He was probably moving slow as to not cause anymore pain, but a small part of me felt he was doing it on purpose for another reason entirely. And damn, when I said he was handsome, it was the understatement of the century. More of his tattoos were exposed, and I again resisted the urge to run my hands over them. When the shirt was, ahem, _finally_ off, he turned around. I gasped at the gory sight of his back. Old and new blood ran down his back like two dark rivers, starting from the crudely stitched wounds near his shoulder blades and ending to stain his pants. I gulped down the lump that formed in my throat and soaked a wash rag in the bucket. I gingerly wiped at the blood that was farthest away from the wounds, not wanting to cause him unneeded pain so soon. The water was cold, seeing as how the hot was turned off, so he jumped slightly when the rag touched his skin. I was getting better at noticing these small changes to him it seemed, and I was also having some trouble deciding if that should unnerve me. I worked my way up his back to the wounds, carefully dabbing at them, but wincing at every jerk he made. He never uttered a sound, but I could tell I was hurting him. Eventually I had to stop, taking in a deep breath to calm myself as I prepared for what went next.

"Okay, I need to take out these stitches and replace them." He only nodded at my statement once, not turning to look or anything. His eyes stayed fixed to a spot on the wall ahead, not moving an inch. I could only find some small pliers to use, and sanitized it with the lighter I had in my back pocket. I never used it, it was just there for some reason. I was thankful for my decision to keep it though. I snipped at the stitches, trying not to tug too much, and gently pulled them out. "Geez, who did this for you? Freddy Kruger?" I received a pained laugh from him

"No. I did it. It's not exactly easily trying to stitch two gaping holes in your back." I couldn't help but grimace. I sanitized the needle and began stitching him back up, deciding to talk to him in order to distract from the pain.

"So, you mind answering some more of my questions?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice." he sighed.

"No not really."

"Alright, ask away." I bit my lip in thought, shifting through the mess of my mind to find the questions I wanted to ask. Finding one, I asked, "Right, so, remember when you were explaining to us about what was happening?"

He nodded. "Okay, well you said that you had seen me protect or whatever, well, what did that mean? Like have you been watching me or something?" I could feel him chuckle at the question, which put me off a little bit.

"To answer your first question, I meant that I have seen you demonstrate a strong will to protect the ones you love. Your father was a Marine, a strong willed man with an unshakable sense of duty, as well as your mother. A fierce, yet loving woman. Both passed on those traits to you, their only daughter, and it's those traits that will help you to guide and protect the child." He sat up and turned to face me once the stitching was completed. He pinned me to the spot with his eyes, unwavering and full pf an emotion I could not place. "Protecting is in your blood, you can't fight it nor can you run from it. When you were young, you would repeatedly put yourself in harms way in order to fill that need to protect. Be it for another child against a bully, the mistreatment of others, or that robber at the gas station three years ago that earned you two months in the hospital and the scar on your temple." He reached up and lightly brushed at the spot. I was shocked to say the least.

Three years previous, I had stopped at an out of town gas station and was caught in an armed robbery while paying. The robber was young, still just a kid who more than likely stole his fathers hand gun in order to rob the small store. I had tried to reason with the kid, talk him out of doing anything drastic when he started shaking as he held the gun to the store clerk. The wail of sirens in the distance was all it took for him to flip out and wave the gun around. unfortunately, he was unskilled in handling the weapon and fired it on accident near the clerk. It missed, but I had dived for the man anyway. My sudden action scared the kid more and he shot at me twice, barely missing my skull. The first bullet hit me in my abdomen, and the second grazed my left temple and embedded in the wall. I was rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery and had to stay a two months to recover.

"How did- who told you that?" I whispered. He just smiled a knowing smile and continued. "The answer to your second question, is yes. I have been watching. Carefully." I couldn't help but gulp and wonder just how much of my life he had seen.

"Soo...you sort of been... stalking me?" I could have died right there. _You find out you've had an angel watching out for you and all you can think is he's a stalker? What the everliving fuck?_ For once he looked at a loss for words, dare I say embarrassed. His eyes quickly left mine to stare at the floor.

"That's not, _exactly_ , how I'd phrase it." I felt a smile creep onto my face at his suddenly flustered expression. _He's embarrassed, and it's so fucking cute._ I put my fingertips under his chin and gently lifted it so he would look at me.

"Hey, hey. I don't mind." I timidly spoke, my cheeks heating up. "Really."

He lifted a well defined eyebrow. "Really?" I nodded. He slowly stood, close enough that he had bend his head down slightly to look at me fully. I kept my eyes everywhere but on him, afraid I might do something to scare him off. _Heh, him scared of little me._

"R-really." I stuttered. "Hmm." He bent forward and ran his lips along my forehead, down my nose. I stiffened, and shivered, though completely enjoying the attention. He wrapped his arms around me, gently holding me close while his lips reached to just hover over mine.

"Tell me to stop." He spoke so low if I wasn't so close I would have missed it. I had two options, as far as I could see. One, push him back. Tell him to stop and pretend nothing happened even though I would wish it was different. Or option two; go for it.

I am almost ashamed at how little I thought over my decision. Almost.

I crashed my lips to his roughly, carding my hands through his extremely short hair as he crushed my body against his. We kissed hard, not breaking apart for breath till it was too important to ignore. Even then, we still kissed each other. My lips on his neck, his on mine, alternating and gasping with open mouths. I gripped his back, mindful of his wounds, but he didn't seem to notice if there was any pain. Or he just didn't care. I sure as hell didn't. He hooked his arms underneath my rear and lifted me onto the desk, knocking over the leftover supplies. His hands were under my shirt in seconds, skimming along my spin and raising goosebumps with every touch. I skimmed my own fingers along the edge of his pants, playing with his belt buckle.

"Do you want this?" he asked suddenly, sucking at my collar bone. I bit my lip to keep back a moan, though it seemed to tick him off because he then nipped at it. The sharp gasp that followed pleased him, I could feel his smirk. I had to really think about this. We might not get another chance, but was in the middle of an apocalypse _really_ the best time to be so intimate? I suddenly felt uneasy about it all.

"I-I think that, right this second, no. It's not. If you've really been watching over me this whole time, then you know that I usually don't jump into these kind of things so easily." he calmed down at my words, pressing light kissed to my cheeks. He was quiet, then took a deep breath. His exhale said it all, but he voiced his thoughts.

"Alright. Yes, that seems more practical. I sort of lost control for a moment, but I understand if you want to wait. But," He paused and reached a hand up to tangle in my hair, his other sliding me against him in a, um, compromising position. "You'll have to be careful of what you do and say around me. You don't know what you do to me but it is _very_ distracting. and I might not be able to stop the next time." And with that he kissed me on the lips, pulled on his shirt, and walked out. Leaving me very turned on and a little put out. _Shit._

 


	5. Evil in Many Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Charlie.." I started slowly, "It'll be okay, I promise-"  
> She looked up at me severely and cut me off, "How can it be okay?! Explain to me how this will end alright, because I don't see it! Two people have already died and who knows how many will after, so don't you dare try to promise me anything when you can't even guarantee the safety of the people in this fucking diner!"

I took a few extra minutes in the office to calm myself down before getting off the desk and leaving to join the rest of the group. No one seemed like they had missed us, though; they were all standing around looking dejected while Audrey fiddled with the radio. An unnatural quite resided over all of them. Even Michael who stood near the boarded over windows surveying the outside seemed affected by it. He turned as I entered the room and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to stand near Josh and Pic, still in the same spot they had been, but I could not meet his gaze. The guilt of what we had done in that office weighed heavily on my mind. It was selfish, really, to be so preoccupied with him when so much death and loss had taken just taken place. But it seemed that no matter how much I felt I should, I could not find it in me to regret my actions. _So which is worse? The fact that we had almost done it, or that I don't regret it at all?  
_  
"Wait.. Oh! Oh my god, you guys!" Audrey spoke up suddenly with hopeful excitement, "I'm hearing something!" She messed with the antennas a bit more till the sound of a man's voice filled the diner. I squeezed Josh's shoulder and moved to the bar counter with Kyle, choosing to stand between Audrey and Charlie. "If you can hear my voice," the man said, "You're hearing the first bits of good news since this.. Apocalypse.. Began, nearly forty-eight hours ago. A militia has formed on the outskirts of Las Vegas and we've begun to engage those affected." _Stupid. You can't just fight these things off, they're possessed by angels. Kill on it will just take on a new host._ "We've been getting some unconfirmed reports of other militias gathering in Death Valley, Xian, and Red Ridge-"

"Red Ridge, that's only an hour up the road from here." Charlie interrupted, gesturing towards its direction. Audrey sat up excitedly. "Does that mean we can leave?" she asked.

"No." Michael quickly shut her down, stepping away from the windows, "We're not going anywhere."

"What?" Charlie asked in disbelief, taking hold of my arm to stand up. I put a hand on her shoulder to still her.

"Don't know 'bout you, white boy, but I gotta get the fuck outta here." Kyle told him, his distress and anger showing in his face. Michael simply shook his head. "I won't risk being on the move when the baby comes." We all looked down at Charlie's large stomach. "It's too dangerous." He then turned back to the windows. I could feel Charlie begin to shake and soon fled the room, shaking her head.

"Charlie!" I called to her but she ignored me, leaving the room hastily. I sent a glare at Michael as I followed after her but he kept his back to me. Kyle, on the other hand, still had not given up, "Too dangerous? The fuck you mean too dangerous?!"

"Goddamn it Kyle, give it a rest!" Josh snapped, effectively shutting him up while the man on the radio prayed for mercy for the souls of the dead. I rolled my eyes at that. At least the dead didn't have to put up with this bullshit anymore.

I found Charlie in the restroom with a lit cigarette. "You know, those can be harmful to your health." I told her, leaning on the stall wall. She rolled her eyes. "You mean harmful to the baby's health." she replied and looked down at her stomach with disdain.

"Well that too." I said simply. She brought her eyes back up to mine and searched them like she was trying to find something specific. "I don't get you." she said after a minute of silence, smoke still rising up from the cigarette, "You're supposed to be my baby's 'guardian' or whatever. Aren't you supposed to be concerned over what I do that could hurt it?"

"Look," I began, "I know that humanity's survival is basically riding on whether or not this little guy or girl makes it, believe me, I do. But that doesn't mean that you're not important too. And I don't need to be some prophesied guardian to know that. If I'm supposed to protect one then I might as well try to protect all, and that includes you. So.." I leaned forward to take the cigarette away and drop it to the floor, snuffing it out with my shoe. "No more smoking. Okay?" She rolled her eyes again. "Thanks mom." I smirked and my eyes went down to her stomach again. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the story behind that?"

She looked away and sighed, shaking her head. "Same bullshit story that it always is. Girl meets and falls for some guys with a nice car, and he knocks her up then bails before the first trimester." She glared down at the floor, "Classic fairy tale." She sniffled and wiped at her nose before shaking it off and leveling a look at me, "So what about you? Any kids?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Never really appealed to me is that much. I figured I should try to get a hold of taking care of myself before I tackled child rearing." I replied with a shrug. We lapsed into silence for a few minutes until Charlie broke it with her sniffling, saying, "You know when I first found out, I was so damn scared. Like figures something like this would happen to me. I couldn't stand the thought of being someone's mother." she whispered, "I tried to end it. Made an appointment and everything. And I was _so sure_ it was the right thing to do. But then when I got there I kept getting this feeling, like I was dying there in the waiting room. It terrified me. Even after everything that's happened I think it'll still be the one thing that truly frightens me. And it didn't matter how many times I thought I could finally go through with it. Every time I'd start to think it I would start to get that fucking feeling again. Like something was warning me horrible things would happen if I did it." She gave a humorless laugh. "Guess whatever it was was right."

"Charlie.." I started slowly, "It'll be okay, I promise-"

She looked up at me severely and cut me off, "How can it be okay?! Explain to me how this will end alright, because I don't see it! Two people have already died and who knows how many will after, so don't you dare try to promise me anything when you can't even guarantee the safety of the people in this fucking diner!" She grabbed her things and stomped out the door, leaving me shocked in the room by myself. I ran a hand down my face feeling tears threatening to spill so I quickly wiped my eyes on the parts of my shirt not soaked in blood and left.

I went into the office and closed the door, sitting down in the chair. I leaned over and put my face in my hands, groaning as my mind races over every single word Charlie said. _What if she's right? What if I can't protect anyone no matter what I do? I mean we already lost Howard and Percy, and I couldn't do a damned thing about that. Who else will have to die because of my weakness?_ Pictures of my brother and Pic laying lifeless on the floor in their own blood came to mind, as well as Audrey, who was so young. I gagged at the sudden nausea and guilt it dragged up and stood, moving my hands to grasp at my hair while I took deep breaths to calm down. I heard the door open and close faintly through the rushing sound in my ears and felt hands de-tangle my own. Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into a solid chest. I didn't say anything, just stood quietly as Michael held me, placing kisses to the side of my head and neck. I let out a deep sigh and traced the strange tattoos on his arms.

"Tell me what's bothering you." he requested quietly, his voice muffled by the skin of my neck. I tilted my head back to look at him. "You want me to narrow it down to one specific thing?" He smiled. It was strange, seeing it on his face. "Your smile is really pretty..." I murmured then blanched because I just said it out loud. He smirked and bent to kiss me, cupping my jaw with his hand. A question that had been on my mind since the first kiss we shared sprang up and I pulled back long enough to ask, "Um, can you do this?" He lifted an eyebrow so I explained. "I mean can you do _this_?" I gestured between us, "I don't want you breaking more rules than you have to..." What was the punishment for being with a human? If there even was one?

"Whether I am reprimanded for my being intimate with you is nothing you should concern yourself over." he answered and bent to place kisses along my jaw, "Besides, in light of what I have already done I doubt anyone's paying attention to _this_." He turned me fully and jerked me tightly against him, slanting his mouth over mine. I moaned and gripped at his shirt, returning his fevered kisses. I once again found myself abruptly being drove against the desk, his hands gliding from my face down my body to my hips, tugging them forward to grind against his. I gave a whine and he grinned, snaking one hand up to tangle in my hair while the other went to the small of my back, keeping me in place as he kissed a fiery trail down my neck to my collarbone. "I want you..." he rasped, rolling his hips into mine so I could feel the truth of his words through my jeans. "Let me, please..." Those damn hands of his were now up under my shirt, stroking any skin they could find. I bit my lip as my insides clenched at his words and movements. I bucked my hips back into his and he _growled_ , low and deep. " _Katherina_.." The sound of my name snapped me out of my haze and I froze in his hands, adamantly shaking my head no. We couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I reached for his hands to still them.

"Michael, stop." He did so immediately, breathing hard and quick. He gave me a confused look, keeping his face near mine. "We can't. Not right now." I told him, looking everywhere but his eyes, feeling my cheeks burn. He slipped his hands out of mine and brought them up to caress my cheeks, passing his thumb over my lip. "If you're unsure, then we won't. I want you to be completely comfortable with me." he spoke tenderly. I shook my head, that was not the reason at all.

"That's not it. I want to, believe me, I want to. But with everything that's happened, with so many people _dying_..." I took in a shuddering breath, "I need to focus if I'm going to keep them safe. No distractions."

"Darling it's not your job to protect them." I opened my mouth but he covered it with his palm. "No, it isn't. I know you think you have to be there to save everyone, but you need to accept that this is out of your control. You need to focus your efforts on keeping Charlie and the child safe. That is all that is required of you. And I cannot stress the importance of that." I gave him an exasperated look and jerked his hand away.

"That's all so easy for you to say, isn't it?" I accused, suddenly feeling angry. I was sick and tired of being told what I should and shouldn't do. "I'm not a warrior, Michael. I can't just throw away everything and everyone I care about just to look after this one kid who isn't even mine. I'm not you." I say he hurt flash across his face but he schooled his features and pulled away before I could apologize. "Michael, I-"

"You think it was easy? For me to leave Him, my brothers and sisters, my _family_?" he turned away from me, whispering, "You think _that_ was easy? To _abandon_ them?"

"No, Michael, I didn't mean that-"

"Then what did you mean?" He cut me off again, staring me down intensely. I felt myself wither under his glare. He looked away. "Never mind." He passed a hand through his short hair and turned to leave, stopping just outside the doorway to throw over his shoulder, "It's your turn on the roof." He left and I was once again left alone with my self deprecating thoughts.

* * *

"All you have to do is this-"

"Yeah, I know I know I know." Kyle and Audrey were up on the roof sharing the watch with me, the latter being taught how to use a gun. She was surprisingly good at it though, knowing most of the basics already. "It's two clicks," she continued, "all the way down. I dated a marine last summer. He was kinda a gun freak. My parents hated him."

"Bet they did." Kyle shared a knowing look with me. I shifted in my seat, looking out over the landscape. That ominous feeling ever present. "My mom was right, it is my fault that we're here." Audrey admitted quietly. I sighed, dropping my head.

"Audrey, it is not your fault."

Kyle nodded in agreement, "She didn't mean that." But Audrey was sure. "Yes, she did, it's true. I mean the only reason we moved was because of me. They thought that my friends were a bad influence.. But, _I_ was the bad influence.." she laughed sadly, "It's all just really fucked up." I moved from my spot closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She sagged into them and I was reminded of how young she was, how much she had already gone through. Kyle watched her with a contemplative look. "You know when I was a shorty, the only time my old man ever gave me attention was when I did something bad." he admitted to her, "So you know what I did, right?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"I got really good at being bad." he finished with a smirk, then turned serious, "The problem is, when you get older, and you have a family, being bad is not so good anymore." They lapsed into silence and let his words drift over us. I hoped she took them into consideration. I watched the unchanging scenery a bit longer until she spoke up once more.

"Thanks, by the way, when you put my mom in her place earlier. I don't think anyone's ever been able to get her to shut up that quickly before. Then again, no one's ever slapped her either." she thanked me with a small giggle. I smiled, remembering the look on Sandra's face. "Yeah, well I don't condone blaming others for your problems, and she needed a good smack. Or two." I could feel her shake with her laughter. Kyle smirked and shook his head. "White girl don't play around."

"You guys have any family? Kat, I know you've got a brother." Audrey asked once her snickering died down. Kyle nodded, "Yeah, a son. I was actually on my way to see him..." he trailed off, looking stricken. I felt for him. I could barely stand to think of what might have happened to my parents, I could only imagine what it must feel like to not know if your child was still alive. I nudged his leg with my foot and suggested, "How about we play a game? I Spy maybe?" They both gave me a look, Audrey turning in her seat to face me. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What? You don't wanna play I Spy?"

"There's really not much to spy out here..." Audrey replied. Kyle sighed and said, "I spy with my little eye.. Something blue." I grinned and looked around.

"Is it up here?"

"No."

"Hmmm... Is it the sign?"

"What part of that looks blue to you?"

"Is it the shitty car she came here in?" Audrey pointed to Bessy.

"Hey! Don't be insulting my baby!"

Kyle burst out laughing, "She got it!" Audrey grinned and I shoved her shoulder, sulking. She snickered and sat up to look out over the land.

"I spy something-" She cut off when the neon sign behind us, as well as the rest of the power, flickered back on. We fell silent and glanced around suspiciously. I stood and Audrey took hold of my hand.

"Is it over?"

* * *

A single van came racing in from the left of us, the headlights illuminating the road. I immediately drew my gun, feeling my wounds throb. Kyle did the same and spoke to Audrey, "You better get down stairs."

"No, I can handle it." she stood and stepped in line with me. "Audrey it's not a request. Get down stairs." I commanded her but she stood her ground. "No I can handle it!" I turned to tell her off but Kyle waved me down, handing her a gun, "Take this just in case." I rolled my eyes and readied my weapon.

"Get ready."

We watched as whoever was in the vehicle sped up to the gas station and screeched to a halt, a severely freaked out man scrambling out of the van. He motioned for a small child to stay put and ran over to the pumps. "Wait a minute.." I heard Kyle whisper as a group of cars came down from the same direction, loud rock music blaring from their stereos. "A-are they?.." Audrey stuttered, looking between Kyle and I. I tightened my grip on my gun. It dawned on me just what was happening the same time it did Kyle, a whispered, "Oh my god." falling from my lips as Audrey frantically asked us what was happening.

"It's a trap. It's a trap! They seen 'em coming and they turned the lights on!" Kyle shouted and shot off a few rounds into the air to grab the man's attention, "Hey! Get back in your car! Get back in your car!"

"Shit!" I followed in his example and started to shout at the man as well, Audrey chiming in.

"Get in your car! Go!"

"Get in your car!" The man looked up at us frightened and tried to do as we said a second too late, one of the approaching car running into him. We watched as he was flung away and a wild gang of possessed rock and rollers filed out, hooting and hollering. They yanked open the van door and pulled the little boy out, dropping him in the center to dance around him as he cried. Kyle began to shoot at the people, aiming dangerously close to the boy. "Kyle! Kyle, stop! You're going to hit him too!" I screamed at him. Kyle let out an angry yell and jumped down to the ground, rolling as he hit. "Kyle!" I yelled after him as he made his way to the child, shooting at anyone who came near enough. He picked up the frightened boy and held him in one arm, swing his gun around to point at the feral group that circled him, daring them to step closer. He froze suddenly, and slowly turned to look at the child. I couldn't hear what was happening but horror flashed across Kyle's face as the child attacked him, ripping into his neck. I screamed as Audrey cried his name in anguish. She tried to jump down from the roof but I caught her by the arms and swung her back, shoving her towards the stairs. "Get down stairs _now_! Go Audrey!"

"It killed him! It killed him!"

"Audrey go!" I shrieked and gave her one last shove before turning to the edge of the roof. Without a second thought I jumped over and rolled on my landing, ignoring the pain shooting down my spine as my shoulder was jarred, shooting down the closest possessed. I knew that Kyle was dead. I wasn't stupid. But I was so sick and tired of being absolutely useless! _"Two people have already died and who knows how many will after!"_ Charlie's words flitted through my mind as I sent round after round through the possessed. _"You can't even guarantee the safety of the people in this fucking diner!"_ This was my revenge of sorts. I needed to take out as many of these fuckers as possible to try to drown out the guilt of having lost yet another member of our group. Before I knew it I was walking right up to the little angel possessed bastard and aimed to shoot it as well, but the empty clicking of my gun and the laughter from the rest of the possessed brought me up short. I blinked confused and horrified at the gun and then at the grinning child with Kyle's blood smeared all over it's mouth.

" **He's gonna get you.~** " It mocked in a demonic sing-song voice, repeating it as the others began to mimic it. **"You can't run from him no more than you can save the bastard child."**

I backed away from it but they had all started to advance on me, chanting in unison.

**"He's gonna get you.~"**

**"He's gonna get you.~"**

"Shut _up_!" I ran to the van and jumped in, the possessed hot on my heels. I locked the doors and pulled my knees up to my chest as they beat and rocked the vehicle.

**"He's gonna get you.~"**

**"He's gonna get you.~"**

"Stop it! _Please_!" I sobbed, their chanting increasing in volume to the point that it sounded as if they were there in the car with me, screaming it into my ear. I jerked my hands up to cover my ears but it made little difference. I could still hear them all. The windows and windshield started to crack as they beat on the glass, threatening to give way at any moment. I screwed my eyes shut and prayed for a miracle of some sort, though I knew God wasn't listening anymore. I'm going to die in a fucking mini van! No sooner had I thought that did the creatures trapping me let out high shrieks and screams, fleeing the vehicle as flames erupted around them. My head snapped up just in time to see Micheal clearing through the possessed with a makeshift blowtorch. He reached the car and ripped the door open, holding out his hand for me to take. I was too scared to react fast enough, muttering out a confused, "Michael?" He shot me a scalding look and grabbed my shirt collar, practically hoisting me out of the van and setting me on my feet. "Go! Now!" He shouted as the possessed rushed us. I took off sprinting, knowing Michael was right behind me from the sound of his heavy footfalls and echoing gunshots. Just as we hit the doorway there was a loud explosion behind us, sending us both to the floor in a heap inside the diner. My ears were ringing, and I watched in a daze as Bob and his son scrambled to close and lock the door behind us. Michael was already up and patting me down, it looked like his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him. Once the ringing subsided it dawned on me how frantic he sounded as he repeatedly asked me if I was hurt. Strange..

"Katherina!" he shouted as he shook me. I blinked at him and nodded. "I-I'm fine.." He didn't look like he believed me.

"I'll get some water!" Charlie announced, running off into the kitchen. I watched her leave but Michael kept his intense gaze on me.

"I told you not to do anything reckless." He growled out through clenched teeth. _I have made a horrible decision.._ I thought and gulped. Charlie's scream from behind the counter broke him out of his staring and he was instantly over it and protecting her. As he asked if she was hurt while Josh helped me up, handing me a gun just as the lights went off. I heard Pic scream and Charlie frantically repeating, "Where is he?! Where is he?!" Bob found a flashlight and followed a bloody trail, Jeep at the ready with a shotgun. There were drops of blood coming from above and the light was aimed up, finding small bloody hand prints. Bob's face pinched up in confusion. "What the hell?" Without warning the child had jumped on Bob and they struggled. Michael was quick to grab the possessed boy and throw it off, giving Jeep the chance to shoot it without risking injury to his dad. There was a beat of silence then a moan of pain coming from near the counter where Charlie was doubled over, clutching at her stomach. She looked up and gasped the words that made every single stomach drop at the same time.

"It's coming."

 


	6. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does this mean it's over now? Are we safe?"  
> He shook his head solemnly. "No."  
> "So what happens now?"  
> "Now, the child will have the chance to grow up."

**WARNING: SEX AHEAD!**

You can skip it if you want to, just stop reading when they get to the topic of Raphael's wings.

* * *

 

 

Michael was the first to react, reaching Charlie in record time. As she doubled over again he fired off orders to everyone. "Bob, Jeep, I need you on the roof now. Josh, stay here and keep watch. If anything gets past the station shoot it. Picrika, with him. Audrey and Katherina, help me take Charlie into the back." Everyone nodded and went about their duties respectively without question, though I wondered briefly why he wanted me to go with them and not to stay out here with Josh and Audrey. And then I thought, It's because he doesn't trust you to keep them safe. That would make sense considering how questionable my decision making has been lately. Some Guardian. I helped bring Charlie to the back while Michael told Audrey what to get to help with delivering the baby. Once she was settled on the floor in front of him, Michael finally spoke directly to me. "You are going to deliver the baby."

Aaaand brain shut down.

"...What?"

He continued, "You are the child's Guardian. It is your job to make sure that from the moment he takes his first breath it is in your care and protection. You need to deliver him, it is crucial." I stared shell shocked at him.

"What?!"

He put a hand on my uninjured shoulder and gripped it. "Kat," He said calmly but strongly, "Just stay calm and do exactly as I say."

"How do you even know what to do?!" Before he could answer me there was a sound of a horn of some kind, only like nothing I had ever heard before. It was louder and darker, and felt like it cut deep into your soul. It filled me with a new kind of dread.

"And what the fuck was that?!"

"He's coming, you need to hurry now." Was all the answer he gave.

"What the fuck do you mean hurry?! It's childbirth Michael, you can't just rush it along!" He ignored me and spoke into Charlie's ear as she braced against him, "Charlie, I need you to push. Push like you never pushed before. Push!"

"Who is coming Micheal?!" I asked desperately but scooted closer to them both, a petrified Audrey on my side with a blanket to wrap the baby in. All I could think was Raphael was finally coming to finish me and everyone else off. But from Michael's tone, I doubted it. Whoever this person was it made Micheal worry. And if it could make one of God's own Generals fear, then it had to be worse than Raphael. I just couldn't think of what could be worse than that, though. Michael still didn't answer, telling Charlie to push as she screamed, the sound of the horn going off once more. I shook my head clear and steeled myself for what was to come. From this point on this baby was under my protection, I'd be damned if I let anything happen to it.

The labor itself took hours, each contraction the poor woman went through making me wince. After what felt like forever I could see the baby's head start to emerge. I heard Audrey gasp and I took the blanket from her, helping ease the kid out as Michael encouraged Charlie to continue pushing.

"Come on, that's it. Good." He spoke gently, watching as I pulled the baby free.

"It's a boy! Michael, it's a boy!" I exclaimed, wiping away the blood and other fluid from the baby. Once his nose and mouth was cleared away he started to cry, wailing loudly and wriggling around. I wrapped him up in the blanket and held him. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face at the sight of his pink little self.

"Charlie, you did it!" Audrey praised the worn out woman, repeating in wonder, "Charlie, you did it!"

I passed the boy to Audrey so I could clear out the mess and afterbirth. Audrey brought the baby to Charlie with a smile and said, "Here's your baby." Charlie shook her head and leaned away from it, looking more and more distressed. "No, it's okay! Your baby's fine, look!" I looked up at Charlie and found her expression broken, tears streaming down her face. "Audrey, why don't you take the baby into the front for everyone to see." She gave me a questioning look and turned to Michael.

"It's alright. Give her some time." He said, consoling Charlie as she cried and nudging Audrey away. The girl nodded and left with the little bundle. I settled a gaze at Michael. "Does this mean it's over now? Are we safe?"

He shook his head solemnly. "No."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, the child will have the chance to grow up."

Charlie shook her head vehemently. "I can't do this. I can't raise him."

"Charlie-" I started but she cut me off. "No. You've seen me. You know I can't take care of him."

"Yes, you can! Charlie, the fate of mankind literally hangs in the balance! Are you really just going to walk away from this?"

"You're his protector, why don't you take him if it means so much to you?"

"I'm not his mother!" I hissed but Michael put up a hand to stop me. "She is right, Katherina. The child will be better cared for in your hands." He was taking her side?!

"Are you serious right now?!" His expression said exactly that. Then is started to dawn on me why he would suddenly agree with her.

"You knew.." I accused, "You knew she wouldn't keep him. That I would have to take him."

"Yes.. You are his Guard-"

"And you kept it from me? Why?!"

"Because I didn't want you to know until you were ready."

"And you think that this is ready?!" I shouted, gesturing to my person. I couldn't believe this. He lied to me! After everything he lied! I stood abruptly, making to stomp out of the room. Michael caught my hand and pleaded, "Kat, you can not abandon him now. He need's your protection, your guidance."

"You said he needed me to be his Guardian not his fucking parent!" I snarled at him and ripped my arm away, ignoring the sharp pain the movement caused. I practically ran to the office, slamming the door shut behind me and bursting into tears. I collapsed into the wall and slid down to my knees, the stress and pain and frustration finally making me snap. I barely heard the door open before I felt feminine arms wrap around me. I clutched at Pic as she held me tight, Josh coming in and shutting the door behind him then making his way over to us. I felt him hug me from behind and I cried harder, sobbing into Pic's neck.

* * *

Josh and Pic had heard the tail-end of my outburst with Michael, but did not ask what had happened until my sobbing had ceased enough for me to speak clearly. Once that happened I told them what had transpired, about my new status as a reluctant adoptive mother. Pic shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe she didn't want him. I mean I know she wasn't too thrilled with it at the beginning but I kept thinking she would have to accept it eventually. That's her baby boy for Christ's sake! You would think after everything she would want him.."

"Not everyone is cut out for parenting." Josh mumbled, rubbing my good arm as I leaned on him against the wall. Pic sat in front of us, having moved once she made sure I calmed down. "And you don't have any choice?" she asked timidly.

"No." I sighed, looking at the floor. Even if I could say no, who would take care of the baby then? Micheal? Bob and Jeep? Sandra was automatically out for obvious reasons. Audrey was way too young to care for child. I had seen enough of Bob and Jeep's relationship to make me reconsider leaving the babe in their care, no offense to them. And an Archangel probably wouldn't be able to do it either. Er, ex-Archangel. If he had just been honest with me from the beginning..

Josh huffed. "I'm still hung up on the fact that you weren't told this until just now. I mean who does that?!"

"You and me both." I muttered. The knock at the door startled us and we all looked up as Michael opened it. He had enough decency to look at least a little regretful of his actions as he stood there. "I would like to speak with Katherina, If you don't mind." When neither Josh nor Pic moved a muscle he added with more force, "Alone." They glared at him and Pic lifted an eyebrow, swinging her head at me in a silent question.

I nodded. "It's okay, go on. Go watch the baby for me." She huffed and got up, taking hold of Josh when all he did was sit stubbornly on the floor, glare unwavering from Michael. She tugged insistently and he grumbled, getting up and walking out of the room with her, bumping into Michael's shoulder as he passed. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Sometimes he really didn't know when to quite. Michael closed the door silently and walked over to me, sitting down with a sigh against the wall beside me.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner." he said after a minute, swallowing loudly. I turned my face towards him. "What did you think was going to happen if you did? That I wouldn't agree? That I'd say no?"

"I considered it, yes. It would be expected. I know he is not your son. But whether or not you believe me, he does need you. You are the only person capable of giving him what he needs in order to be set on the right path." I scoffed but he turned fully towards me, taking my hands into his and bringing them up to his lips. "Your protection, your guidance, your love; they are all of what he needs if he is to save humanity."

"And what makes you think I can do this? What makes you think I can be what he needs?"

"Because you are strong, selfless. Also stubborn." He gave me a look with that. "And when you are given a task you complete it no matter how much the odds may be stacked against you. So I know without a doubt that you would give everything you had in order to be what he needs. What he deserves. Your conviction is one of the things I love most about you."

I stared at him, not really knowing what to say. I still didn't feel that I could provide the boy with everything he needs, but what choice did I have? I sighed and gave a weak nod. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean that." I whispered sullenly, gripping his shirt, "I know it must have been painful having to leave everyone you love behind just to do what was right. I'm so sorry, Michael." I felt him shake his head from above me.

"I know that, darling. I forgave you the moment I left the room. You were hurting and scared, and it's not like I was doing a whole lot to help you." he admitted. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was steady, but fast. It was strange, how human he was even though technically he wasn't human at all. I inquired timidly, "What color were your wings, if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled, "They were black."

"Are all angel wings black?"

"No not all, but most are."

"What.. what color are Raphael's?..." I felt him still. He tightened his arms around me as he answered, "Pure white."

Seemed almost fitting. Something that screamed purity and holiness was coming to kill me. I wondered how his white wings would look splattered and dripping with my blood and shivered. I don't know why I needed to know that. Michael felt my revulsion and rubbed my back. I needed a distraction. I needed him. I sat up and cupped his face, placing a kiss on his lips that he deepened with a moan, one of his hands moving to the back of my neck. I turned in his lap until I was straddling him, taking his bottom lip into my mouth to suck and bite gently. I felt a shudder run through him and rocked my hips down into his, gasping into his mouth. He groaned louder and leaned his head back as I kissed from his mouth to his neck, licking and nipping at his skin. "Kat.. a-are you sure?" he panted. I answered by moving back from him just enough to lift my shirt over my head then grabbed him in a fierce kiss. That was all the answer he needed, apparently, because I soon found myself on the floor with him over me, kissing me like his life depended on it. He practically ripped off his shirt in his haste, leaning down so he could press himself to me fully. I arched up into him, loving the feel of his heated skin against mine. He wasted no time, reaching around me to unhook my bra and fling it somewhere in the room. I vaguely thought how embarrassing it would be if someone were to come in and check on us, but his hands kneading my breasts brought me back to the present situation. If someone did, I just hoped it wouldn't be Bob or my brother. I moaned when he bent his head to swipe his tongue over a nipple, taking it into his mouth as his fingers pinched and rubbed at the other.

A loud whine rose from the back of my throat when I tried to rub my legs together to ease the ache that had developed in my center but found that I couldn't, having him between them keeping them open with his body. I could feel the smug bastard grin against my skin and fought the urge to swat at him. He kissed down my stomach as his hands left my breasts to work at the bottom of my jeans, yanking down the zipper. He pulled them down and off, tossing them away like he did my bra. I glanced down at him as he kissed along the edge of my panties. Just as he was about to rid me of those I stopped him. The pleading look he sent me was almost enough to vaporize them off anyway. "I am not about to be the only one naked here." I told him as I leaned up to kiss him again, working at his own pants. He helped me slip them off quickly and I sucked in a breath at the intimidating tent in his underwear. I was no wear near a virgin but the thought of that inside me both aroused and scared me. I put my hands on his shoulders and got up on my knees, inspecting the tattoos along his neck and chest, bending to trace them with my tongue. I could hear his breathing stutter as I made my way down his stomach, sucking at his skin and teasing with my fingers. I felt his hands in my hair, holding me to him. I tentatively cupped between his legs and he gave a rather surprising yelp, bucking into me. I sat back to give him a questioning look. He almost looked embarrassed, averting his eyes to the side.

"Micheal, are you alright?" I asked carefully. "I.." He swallowed, still not meeting my eyes as he answered, "I'm not what you would call.. experienced.. in this field..."

I could feel my eyes widen and quickly took my hand off him. "Oh." I said thickly, "Do.. do you want to stop?"

"Good God no." He growled and placed my hand back on him just as quickly. I gulped. Taking the virginity of what was basically a symbol of all things holy was definitely not on my bucket list. Wasn't there a law of some sort that forbade this? "Will we get in trouble if I take your virginity? Is that even allowed? I thought angels were suppose to stay all pure and virginal. Do you guys actually have sex? Can you? What-Mmph!" He kissed me hard, effectively stopping me ranting and pushed me back down. He climbed over me and released my lips to speak.

"We've been through this, I doubt anyone would care what it is you and I get up to behind closed doors and that includes my Father. And even if they did it is a minor transgression in comparison to what I have already done. In answer you many questions about us, yes, angels can and do have sex. Just not that often. It's usually reserved for mated pairs and the underlings. I never gained a partner. And before now, had no real desire to engage in such an activity. But I'm with you, and I love you, and I would love to make love to you while I have the chance. So please, no more talking." He finished and looked at me expectantly. I followed along with everything he said until he said he loved me and my mind went blank. He loves me?

"You love me?" He smiled, a genuine smile, and nodded. "I have loved you your whole life. And to be here with you now makes me more happy than I could have ever dreamed. I love you, Katherina, and I would die for you." Oh dear god.. I thought, speechless. Should I say it back? Do I feel the same? Before I could open my mouth he kissed me and said, "You don't have to say anything yet. But I needed you to know that."

I felt tears well up and wrapped my arms around him, bringing his head back down to mine. I kissed him with as much passion as I could, hearing him groan above me. "Make love to me Michael. Please." I whispered into his ear and he snapped, hooking his thumbs into my underwear and sliding them off, doing the same to his own seconds after. Jesus and I thought he was big still covered up. I thought as he leaned back over me, bringing his hips down to hover over mine. I felt the tip of him nudge at my clit and gasped, snaking my hand down his stomach to gently grasp his shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in my neck and I gave him a few experimental strokes. I guided him to my entrance and rubbed him against it, slicking him up before pressing against him in earnest, needing him inside me. He pushed in slowly, grinding his teeth together and moaning deep in his throat. "Oh, _Katherina_.." he sighed once fully seated inside me, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I gasped, "Just please _move_." He didn't need anymore incentive, giving a slow and timid thrust. I tossed my head back, delighted with the friction but needing more. I let my hands travel down to grip at his backside, driving him into me again. He growled and surged forward, making me gasp in pleasure. He quickly caught on and started up a steady pace, sliding into me deliciously. God, it has been way too long. We rocked together desperately, relishing the feel of one another. I could feel myself clench up around him and he picked up his speed, driving into me harder. As much as I tried not to, I couldn't help the occasional cry of ecstasy every time he would grind into my clit, pushing me to my climax faster. The sounds he made, though, could have probably ended it right then and there for me if I wasn't trying to savor the moment so much. Every moan and pleasured sigh that escaped him as he moved within me made me twitch with arousal. How does anything manage to look and sound that sexy? He made a particularly hard thrust and hit a spot that made me see stars and arch up under him, a loud keening I didn't even know I could make leaving my lips.

He tangled a hand in my hair and made eye contact with me as he hit that spot again and again relentlessly, watching intensely as he brought me right to the edge. He slanted his mouth over mine and I fell over, my orgasm ripping through me hard. I clawed at his lower back, still mindful of the wounds he had from his wings. I writhed under him as he helped me ride out my climax, grunting and cursing as he reached his. I held him to me as he shook, gasping into my neck. He collapsed on top of me, momentarily pressing the air out of my lungs before rolling over, pulling me with him. We laid together for a minute or two, catching our breath. He trailed his fingers lightly over my spine, kissing my forehead lovingly. Once I got strength back into my arms I sat up on him, feeling him softening inside me still. We shared a pleased smile and for a moment, if I focused really hard, I could almost pretend the circumstances were different. That he wasn't some Archangel of heaven and I wasn't Guardian to a Savior. We were just two normal people leading normal lives. But the sound of that haunting horn shattered the feeble daydream and whatever peace that had settled over us. Michael was instantly back on alert, pulling me tight to his chest and looking skyward, as if he could see what was on it's way. He brought his gaze back to mine and fixed me with a serious expression. "I'm sorry, but we need to get ready." he apologized, letting me stand with a nod. I knew it could never last long.

We dressed quickly and quietly, lost in our own thoughts. Once I finished I headed to the door but was stopped by Micheal pushing me against it to kiss me deeply and desperately. He pressed his forehead to mine and stood there with me for a moment before looking at me with tears in his eyes. I wondered what could make him look so fearful but was afraid to even ask, choosing to keep silent instead. We walked out together with my hand in his, putting on brave faces that barely covered how frightened we truly were.

 

* * *

Nothing like taking a hot man's innocence. I have no shame. 

 


	7. Death of Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you think that I take joy from your torment, think again. I loved my brother. And just as Michael, I loved humanity without question.” He stopped, back to me as he continued. “But he was a fool. And if Father has decided that you are a lost cause, then who am I to question Him?” He turned back to face me.  
> “There was once a time when you would have understood.”

The damned trumpet blew again when we rejoined the group, but no one was really paying much attention to us as we entered. Though Josh's eyes zoomed in on our joined hands and stared at them before giving me a look. And under normal circumstances I would have blushed or tried to play it off. But now was not the time. Of all the fighting I have done and will probably do in the future, this fight I'm giving up. My feelings for the angel of a man next to me were too strong to ignore and to be honest I didn't want to anymore. Consequences be damned.

“Something's happening.” Jeep spoke up after the wailing died down. Michael left my side to start readying the weapons, giving out instructions, “We need to go. Possessed can't get near the child, but he sent someone who can. Someone like me.”

“Someone like you?”

“An angel?” Josh asked, his arm visibly tightening its hold on Pic's waist. Michael gave a small nod, “Gabriel. He was sent to do what I wouldn't.”

 _Oh, that does not sound good..._ I thought, stomach sinking.

“Michael, what are you saying?..” I asked timidly.

“You were the one who was suppose to kill the baby..” Jeep said, staring at Michael, “That's the order you didn't obey.”

Everyone's eyes were now focused solely on Michael, including mine. He gave me a brief pleading look before seeming to shake off whatever emotion he was feeling and went back to being all business. The baby “We need to go.”

“Michael what's Jeep talking about?” I asked him again, pleading with whoever was listening that this was not happening, “Michael?”

“Go grab whatever weapons we have left.”

“Michael!”

“Kat, we need to go _now_!”

“Fucking _**answer**_ me!” I shrieked at him, patience evaporated. “Now what the fuck else have you not told me?..” 

I tried to keep my voice from breaking but failed, and the effects showed on his face. He looked more raw and regretful than I had ever seen him. “The baby...” he explained, “The baby was never meant to be born. I.. I was charged with preventing it's birth from ever happening, but I refused. Now the future has been unwritten. The child _lives_. And while he does, there's still hope.”

His words made sense but they refused to sink in. I trusted this man with everything, and he still kept secrets from me. This was not some small infraction like forgetting my birthday, this was deliberately keeping the truth from me. And the truth was, he could have killed us all. With one decision. He could have, would have, taken the life of an innocent all because his God told him to. But he didn't. Feelings still obliterated, I took a step back and gestured to the teen holding the baby. My baby.

“Audrey-”

Time slowed down just enough for me to watch as Sandra sprung out of her chair and snatched the baby away before I could even get my fingertips on the blanket. It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. What was she doing? What was she planning? These questions and a million other things ran through my head for a split second before time caught up with me and I launched myself at her, almost making contact if it were not for Jeep grabbing me around my middle and keeping me back. I knew it was only to prevent the situation from escalating even more, but seeing that crazy bitch holding that baby boy, who had done nothing wrong to deserve any of this, broke something in me.

“Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!” The crazed woman threatened, moving towards the front door while her daughter yelled at her in shock. Bob pointed at her while holding up an arm to bar me from getting closer, “Don't do it, lady!”

“Let go! Let me _go_! Give him _back_!” I screamed and felt tears threaten to spill, but Jeeps arms held tight. I heard the click of a gun but my focus was on the baby and the woman clutching him.

“Audrey, come!” Sandra spoke to her daughter, waving a hand frantically out towards her as far as she dared, holding the baby defensively, “Come!”

“Mom..” she shook her head, watching as her mother kept moving away from the group. Pic stepped in, speaking to her in hushed tones and guiding her away before things got worse.

“You heard what he said! They just want the baby! Maybe if we just give it to them then they'll let us go!” The horn was deafening, sounding like it was right outside, ready to burst in at any moment. Our time was up.

“You _bitch_ , give him _back_ to me!” I jerked at her with enough force to get her attention.

“Why?! You never wanted him in the first place! I _heard_ you! You said it yourself, you're not it's mother! Why should it matter to you what happens to it?!” She searched the faces of everyone around her, trying to convince us that what she was doing was right. “It's just one baby!.. Just _one_!..”

At that moment the door was torn apart right behind her. Bright light, blinding in it's brilliance, filled the room. I had to shield my eyes from the sight. The crack of a gun from my left sounded off, but I distinctly remembered that Michael was on my right. Taking a glance I saw Josh squinting into the light with his gun raised and knew instantly that Sandra is dead, even if her body was still standing. Then I remember what she was holding and forced myself to look back. Sandra was falling, and the baby was gone from her arms, heading towards the ground at an alarming rate. Tearing myself away from Jeep I dove for the crying infant, snatching him up and away from the ground as a second shot rang out, knocking the body of Sandra out of the way. Right as my body crashed onto the floor of the diner entrance with the small bundle clasped to my chest a dark silhouette of a man filled the doorway, blocking out the white light. A man with wings on his back.

 _Gabriel_.

I stared dumbly up at the figure clad in almost black armor, his wings outstretched to the point of making him even larger than he appeared. The wings themselves were black as well, but instead of the soft downy texture they were hard and sharp. Like blades on a machine. He was handsome, but deadly. Rough features and a battle scarred physique, there was nothing gentle or forgiving about this angel. This was a creature built for war and death. And it was currently swinging a very large, very scary looking mace down at me. I shrieked and curled myself around the baby protectively, bracing for the impact of the weapon. Just as it was about to make contact with my skull I felt hands around my ankles and someone dragging me away. The mace struck the floor instead, the force of the impact shaking the ground and leaving a large hole in it's place. I had a second to acknowledge that it was Jeep who had just saved my life before Bob shouted a curse and ran full speed at the ethereal being. Gabriel unfurled his wings and lifted up into the air, Bob following after him with a trail of bullets up the wall. Josh pulled me up while Jeep and Pic ran towards the back with Charlie and Audrey, the baby safely tucked in my arms. I turned back to watch as Bob took Gabriel head on, firing his weapon like a man making his last stand. Gabriel dropped down in front of him and started to spin, his razor sharp wings fanning out. All at once Bob had stopped shooting and dropped his gun, a stunned expression on his aged face. The river of red pouring out of the gash in his stomach indicated that Gabriel had hit his mark.

This time it was I who had to hold Jeep back as his father was backhanded away and into the kitchen stove. He screamed and cried, fighting me while I juggled the baby in my damaged arm, gritting my teeth against the pain. Josh made to attack next but Michael stepped in, stopping him. “No, there's nothing you can do for him now. Take the child; get out of here!”

“What about you?” Josh stood looking at him frantically. I caught sight of Michael sliding the cruiser keys into his hand. “My path ends here. Protect your family, Josh. Protect your sister and the boy.”

“But I don't know what to do!”

“You will. Find the Prophets; learn to read the instructions.”

“What Prophets? What instructions?!” Josh shouted, confusion and fear clear on his face. I tugged him away and urged him to take Jeep, grabbing Michael's arm before he could move away. “What are you doing?” I asked fearfully. He looked as me like he was trying to commit every line to memory. I knew because I was doing the same to him. Whatever he had planned I had a bad feeling this would be the last time I would see him. He cupped my jaw and gave me a sad smile, running the pads of his fingers over my skin as he spoke. “I'm sorry we didn't get as much time as we wanted.”

“Michael-”

“I love you.” He interrupted, yanking my face close to kiss me. I could feel eyes on us and chanced a look over his shoulder to be met with a hard stare from the winged angel. There was a mix of emotions on his face, ranging from shock to confusion to repulsion. Gabriel's eyes met with mine and they erupted in fire. Like he _blamed_ me for all of this. Breaking from the kiss, Michael swallowed and pushed me back, telling me to leave before turning away to face Gabriel. I wanted to pull him back. I wanted to keep him from the end I could feel coming. I wanted to scream, run away and hide from this terrifying reality. But I did not have a choice anymore. I could not afford to think about Michael or anything else. The only thing I could do was protect the baby boy in my arms. _I still have to name you._ I thought as I blindly ran out the door with the rest of the diner inhabitants.

Outside looked like a war zone. Or at least I assumed it did; I could not really see much beyond the legions of possessed all crowded around the building. For a few moments we all just started at them, frozen, afraid that if we even took a breath that would be the straw to break the camels back and send them all crashing into us. I clutched the baby to my chest, taking a tentative step forwards. At that first movement the possessed stepped back, and continued to do so as I moved forward with my group in tow. Michael's words rang in my head as we slowly made our way out farther. _“Possessed can't get near the child.”_ I kept this in mind all the way till we got to the cruiser, watching a bloodied girl with a bag over her head beat on the hood with a large stick. Figuring out the seating situation was surprising easy, considering we had six adult sized individuals to pile into a tiny cop car. Josh slid into the driver's seat while I took shotgun, the rest taking the back with Charlie on Jeep's lap.

No one spoke, not until we drove out of the lot. I was too wrapped up in exhaustion and worry to break the silence. Thoughts of Michael facing off against his brother filled my mind no matter how far down I pushed them. He was strong, completely capable, but he was not an angel anymore. Would he even survive a fight against Gabriel? I knew the answer but I did not want to accept it.

I looked over to Josh and thought back to when this first began, hours before. The blood and dirt made his features striking, aging him. His hands were gripping the wheel like they did the first time, only there was little shaking to be found in his fingers. Unlike my own, which twitched around the blanket bundle in my arms. Again I found myself wondering why he was not the one chosen to protect the child. He was so much stronger than I could ever be. And did the future savior of humanity not deserve the strongest to protect him? The being in question gave a soft coo and squirmed, dragging my attention back to him. Big blue eyes peeked up at me, refusing to break eye contact even as a yawn forced it's way out. Then he gave me a smile and my heart stilled in my chest. Suddenly I was glad I was the one to take care of him. I would probably die for this kid and it would all be okay, because at least it would give him a chance.

“So what'cha gonna name him?” Josh asked without taking his eyes from the road. I looked at him and back to the baby. His blue eyes and small bit of blond hair, his chubby little fists. The name seemed to roll off my tongue without any thought. “Alexander.”

Josh nodded once and went silent. I caught sight of movement on his arms and turned to stare, watching as black ink creeped it's way up his forearms. “What are those on your arms?” I asked numbly despite knowing exactly what they were. I had been up close and personal with them only a few hours before. Josh looked down with a start, taking one hand off the wheel to turn his arm this way and that to take in the ancient designs now decorating his skin. The look he gave me after only seemed to confirm what I had been dreading.  
“But.. Didn't Michael?..” Pic trailed off, the realization seeming to dawn on everyone in the car. I slumped in my seat, holding Alex closer to me as I fought off a sob. Not a minute later there was a huge explosion from behind us that rocked the car and sent the baby wailing. Looking back, a large cloud of dust and fire could be seen where the diner once sat, inspiring Josh to step on the gas a bit more.

“We need to check on our weapons situation. Everyone check around; maybe Michael left some stuff here.” He commanded. As we all looked around, I felt something hard pressing into my leg. Shifting Alex, I reached down in between the door and the seat, fingers wrapping around the hilt of something long and cold, like steel. I pulled the object out enough for the blade to gleam in the rising sunlight.

“Is that what I think it is?” Jeep said with a small amount of apprehension. The dagger was silver, with symbols carved into the blade and an almost mechanical design to it that reminded me of Gabriel's mace. _Michael's parting gift._ It had to have been his. “H-he's really gone.” I said aloud. No one responded, but I felt a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to convey comfort. “I think I'm gonna be sick.” I said abruptly, putting the window down and reaching back to give Alex to Pic.

“Kat put the damn window up, are you serious!?!” Josh shouted as Pic attempted to shush the crying infant that was hastily thrust into her arms. I ignored him, sticking my head out and taking in gulps of air to fight off the sudden wave of nausea that swept over me. As I breathed, thoughts of Michael flooded my brain while tears streamed down my face, the dam finally breaking as I gripped the dagger in my fist. Mostly everything we would never get to experience together. I did not know if angels could get married or have children, but I could dream. _Could_ being the key word. It did not matter now. I was so caught up in my sorrow that the sound of heavy wing beats did not register till it was too late to react. A large mass slammed onto the cruiser, making it swerve as Josh tried to right it again. My head knocked into the edge of the window frame, dazing me until a hand wrapped itself in my hair and pulled.

Shrieking was all that I could hear outside of my own blood rushing through my ears as the hand pulled me out of the car, another wrapping around my throat while the other occupants of the car scrambled in vain to keep me inside. The next thing I knew I was being lifted from the vehicle by large, pure white wings. With a renewed sense of panic I clutched at the hands choking me, slicing blindly with the dagger still in my hand, trying to pry them off until I suddenly hit the ground hard. I laid there motionless, waiting for my vision to clear. Distant flapping sounds could be heard somewhere off to the right of me, replaced soon after by the sound of something landing and walking towards me. I groaned and tried to crawl away, only to be stopped by a surprisingly gentle boot being placed on my leg to stop me. Blinking away the dirt and dust, I looked up at my would be murderer.

An angel stood over me, looking down with an unreadable expression on his hansom face. He was young, with chocolate brown hair that fell to his shoulders in waves, and eyes of the same blue as Michael's looking down at me. His armor was similar to Gabriel's, with a long mechanical sword strapped at his hip. The most prominent thing about him was the grand wing he was sporting. They were White, with a sharpness that was similar to Gabriel's, only instead of steel they were like glass. Sparkling but with a danger to them.

“Please remain still. I would much rather not have to force you.” He said gently, his voice almost having a calming affect on me. Almost.

“Go to hell.” I spat, glaring up at him. He smirked, a small tug at the corner of his mouth.

“You have quite the fire in you. Hearing about it is one thing but seeing it up close is an entirely different matter. I think I understand now why Michael was so smitten.” He took his foot off me and began circling.

“You know what happened to him right? He was killed by Gabriel. How can you stand there and enjoy this when your brothers are killing one another? Let alone innocent people!”

“If you think that I take joy from your torment, think again. I loved my brother. And just as Michael, I loved humanity without question.” He stopped, back to me as he continued. “But he was a fool. And if Father has decided that you are a lost cause, then who am I to question Him?” He turned back to face me.

“There was once a time when you would have understood.”

“Well I don't. I don't understand how a father could grow to hate his children so much that he tries to kill them. If we're so lost, don't you think we deserve to be shown the way again?” Another smile from the archangel.

“You sound like him.”

“Who?”

“Michael. Preaching about the absolution of mankind. The strength, the _love_ , that you are capable of.” He shook his head, eyes hardening. “It matters little now. You will die here, in this desert. And all your fighting, your stubbornness, will be meaningless.” He unsheathed his sword, raising it up high. “I'm sorry.” He apologized as he brought the weapon down in a large arch.

The loud clang of steel against steel rang out from the impact of two blades, shock spreading across the face of the angel. “So am I.” I ground out, two hands holding the dagger up against the sword to block it. I shoved him back with whatever strength I still had and clambered to my feet just as Raphael came at me again. I narrowly dodged his strike a second time, the sounds of metal clashing against metal resounding throughout the dry air. Adrenaline managed to keep me unscathed but barely, leaping out of the way of critical hits only seconds before they could do any damage. I knew that I would die anyway. That the fighting was pointless. But I was not going to lay down and take it. If I died, I would die with Michael's blade in my hand and the knowledge that I _tried_. Raphael struck again and the blade ran through my upper left arm, the pain leaving me breathless. A strangled cry escaped my lips as I weakly tried to fend him off with a swipe of my own, watching him bat it away like a bored cat. The next hit came to my torso, snapping a few of my rips and puncturing a lung. I could feel the air move through the hole with every breath, only to half choke on the blood pooling in it. That one took me to my knees. At that point I had stopped fighting, mostly because I could not lift my arms up. Any blood I did not hack up dripped down my chin as I heaved, it's color vivid. _Shock is setting in... I think..._ I was vaguely aware of Raphael coming up behind me. I felt hands on my head and jaw, gentle this time, coaxing me to look up.

“Close your eyes.” I did as I was told. But only after managing to reach up to touch those pretty white wings. They cut my fingers, leaving crimson stains on the feathers. And despite my earlier horror at the thought of just what those wings would look like dripping with my blood, the actual image was quite beautiful.

 

The final blow I did not feel at all.

 

* * *

Yep, I killed her. Bring me your angst!

 


	8. Birth of the Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get it now.  
> Why You wanted me for this. You had hope from the beginning, didn't You?  
> I'll do what You ask, but he comes first. He has to. But You know that already.

“ _Katherina_.”

 

I am sleeping.

 

“ _Wake up_.”

 

Leave me be for a few minutes.

 

“ _Open your eyes, child_.” My eyes snapped open instantly. Bright, blinding light was all I saw, though it was not painful to look at it. Peace was all I felt. Peace, warmth, tranquility. I was on my back as far as I could tell, but could not move or look around. Well, it was more like I did not want to. I was perfectly content to just lay there, staring up at the white light. I had questions of course, and there was something niggling at the back of my mind. For the life of me I could not remember what it was. _Life..._

 

“I'm dead.” I stated simply, not bothered by the fact. I _should_ have been, but the feeling never came. Nothing came. Just the peace.

“ _Yes_.” Something answered me. Someone; a voice. They sounded familiar.

 

“Alright.” A pause. “Are you dead, too?” There was a chuckle then, light and airy.

 

“ _No, I am very much alive_.”

 

“Oh. That's confusing.”

 

“ _I suppose so. You'll get use to it_.”

 

The thing that kept bothering me snapped to the forefront of my mind. “My family, my child... Are they?...”

 

“ _For the moment, no. They are not. But if Gabriel has his way, they will be soon_.” There was a pause. “ _It seems you have a choice to make, Guardian_.”

 

“Which is?”  
  


“ _Stay here, and let our brother finish his task, or fight and finish yours._ ”

 

I almost snarled. “Gabriel is not my brother.”

 

“ _Perhaps not in the way you think. Not by blood. But all our souls are connected; he is just as much your brother as he is mine_.”

 

“He _killed_ Michael.” The voice sighed, and I felt a twinge of regret at my harshness.

“ _I am aware. But you'll soon find that there is a lot one will do in order to please Father. Especially one like Gabriel_.”

 

“Like killing children.”

 

“ _...Yes._ ”

 

I mentally shook myself; Gabriel was not what I wanted to talk about. I had to get up; Alex needed me. I could practically feel him. Him and Josh, Pic. Everyone. “My head hurts..”

 

“ _Again, you'll get use to it_.” The voice said as I sat up. I felt heavy, unusually so, but the stab wounds were gone. There was no blood to be seen on my hands when I looked at them. My arm and shoulder had healed as well. “ _Raphael was quite effective._ ” The voice seemed to evaluate my body just as I did. “ _You know, had Michael not refused his orders, it would have been Gabriel to kill you. He does not kill with as much... reluctance, as Raphael. But as passive as Raphael can be, he has a sadistic streak that rarely gets to be seen_.” That was slightly unnerving. Not to mention I still had no clue who was speaking.

 

Growling, I snapped, “I'm sure it was just lovely watching him carve my throat open.”

 

“ _In a way, yes_.” Why did that answer not surprise me? “God, you guys are fucked up.”

 

“ _Hm_.” The voice hummed. I rolled my eyes, getting up.

“Whatever, just take me back so I can end this.”

 

“ _I assume you've made your choice?_ ”

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _Very well. But I should warn you; when you return, you will not be as you once were. The choices you have made in your time on earth have altered fate, and in turn He has altered you_.”

 

“What do you mean?” I gasped out. I felt even heavier, like I was being dragged down. “What's he done to me?” That heaviness increased tenfold and I gasped, some feeling not unlike being electrocuted surged through me. I barely heard the next few words.

 

 

“ _He gave you wings_.”

 

 

_I get it now._

_Why You wanted me for this. You had hope from the beginning, didn't You?_

_I'll do what You ask, but he comes first. He has to. But You know that already._

 

Wings were not all God gave me. He gave me a purpose. He gave me my son, Alex. I just needed to prove I was worthy of it. That we all were.

It worked, though; Michael, all of us, we changed His mind. We made Him see. But Gabriel did not know yet. This was another test, I could feel it. He needed to know if I could handle the task He had given me.

 

I could see Gabriel clearly as I circled above. My wings, which were strong and just as deadly as his, even though I had yet to use them that way, carried me without fail. They were not normal, not like Michael's or even Raphael's. They were like hawk's wings; brown and cream colored, with strips at the tips and spotted underneath. I knew it was because I was not a natural born angel. I was not a soldier, or a messenger. I only existed because there was a need for me. I was not sure how I felt about that, but I would worry about it later. I could see my brother backed into a corner close to the bottom of a cliff. Jeep laid unconscious at the top while Charlie watched the fight below. I did not see Pic, or Audrey, and that concerned me, but I did not have the time to think about them right then. Right then, my brother was carrying my reason for living and Gabriel still had every intention of stealing it away.

 

Gripping the dagger I was given, which has since grown into more of a sword, I dived down just as Gabriel took a killing strike. When my blade clashed with his, the look on his face was almost comical. I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out how I was still alive, and why I looked like him. I saw the realization dawn on him just as I shoved him away hard, dirt kicking up in rusty clouds. He was angry, I could tell. For someone so stoic his emotions blazed in his eyes like fires. Anger, hurt, grief, and something I could not quite define swirled like a tempest in those eyes. Behind me I could hear Josh breathing harshly and I worried he had been hurt.

 

“K-Kat?” he stuttered, the disbelief coloring his voice, “You're alive?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry 'bout that.” I wanted to hold him, apologize for the heartache I put him through.

 

“And you're an angel now?”

 

“Yes; I'll explain later. How's my boy.” I looked over my shoulder at him, but kept my sword raised at the archangel.

 

“Oh, you know,” he gestured to the surprisingly quiet infant asleep in his arms, “Little guy couldn't have a care in the world.” I smiled before turning back to face Gabriel.

 

“ _Never_ touch my son.” I growled out low, twirling my blade in my hand. Part of me felt sympathy towards the wounded man that was before me, probably caused by my sudden change into a biblical creature, but the old parts of me that lingered did not give a flying fuck.

 

“How?” Gabriel asked, staring at my wings and the weapon in my hand.

 

“Surprising, right? But they are kind of fitting don't you think?” I said with a shrug of my shoulders, emphasizing the wings. He leveled a glare at me.

 

“This changes nothing.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

In the next instant we were on each other, slashing and slicing like mad, trying to sever something vital from the other. It was clear after a few minutes that I had the upper hand; he was weak, and already bleeding from several wounds. But I had the distinct feeling that he was holding back. _Why?_ I did not linger on the thought for long, and instead stabbed my sword into his shoulder, through a wound he apparently already received. It practically went straight through and made him choke on a scream, his legs having nearly given out. I shoved harder and the scream eventually broke free, but a swift kick to his stomach cut it off short as he flew backward. He landed with a heavy thud and groaned. Stalking up to him, I could feel the snarl on my face growing steadily. When I reach him he was nearly recovered, and I dodged a swipe that could have busted open my shins. I stabbed my sword again and the blade pierced his stomach. The squelching sounds and the noises he made as I did so made me wonder if this was how my own death looked. I pulled my sword from him and held it above his throat with both hands, intent to finish things, but then an unknown sword blocked me. And it came from the last person I expected to see.

 

Michael was standing right next to me, his own weapon held protectively over his brother's face as he stopped my attack, and I just knew the most bewildered expression was on my face. He did not speak, merely looked at me, silently asking for something. I was too dazed by his sudden revival to question him, so I back off, the ring from our blades sliding apart echoing around us as I stepped back and stared at the man I thought was dead.

 

“You...” I started, and felt raw emotion swell up in my throat. He gave an apologetic smile and stepped forward, cupping my cheek and brushing away tears I did not feel falling away from my skin. “I thought Gabriel killed you...”

 

“And I thought Raphael killed you.”

 

“He did.”

 

“I know. Gabriel did as well.” I swallowed. “Why did you stop me?”

 

“Because this is not the way.” he answered softly, “Let him live. Father has his own plan for him.”

 

“He tried to kill my baby, my family. You would defend him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _Why_?”

 

“Because he is _my_ family.” That had brought me up short. My feelings about Gabriel were obvious, but there was no way I could put Michael through that kind of pain. Losing family is something no one heals from entirely. “Alright.” I said after a moment, “For you.”

 

The man in question rose, slowly and shakily, but his eyes were trained on Michael. “You should let her finish the job. You know I would not have shown the same mercy.”

 

“I know. And that is why you failed him.”

 

The look on Gabriel's face was heartbreaking. I could not imagine what that would do to him, especially since pleasing God was his only reason for existing. He turned in silence, limped to the edge of the cliff and dives off, only to come back up soaring toward his home. “Will he be alright?” I found myself asking.

 

“Eventually. This is hard for him to accept. And there is still the matter of punishment.”  
  


“He could be punished for doing what he was told?”

 

“It is a possibility. Depends on what Father deems best for him.”

 

“That sounds like a load of bullshit.” Michael only sighed. “A discussion for another time. I believe you have a child you need to attend to.”

As if on cue the baby started crying and I am still not entirely convinced that it was a coincidence. Mock glaring, I went to my crying infant and brother, who was still staring a little bewildered at me. I took Alex from his arms without a word, rocking the baby till he quieted.

 

“Come, we need to regroup. And then I'll explain things.” I said aloud, still gazing at the quiet baby boy in my arms. He was watching me silently, and a bit of the peace I felt from before returned to me. I had a feeling it was to stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thought I killed her didn't you? NOPE! I hate those kinds of stories. If I every kill off the MC on purpose then something is really wrong.


End file.
